


Die Farben der Freiheit

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eingekesselt in den Häuserschluchten Gelsenkirchens ist der Ort, an dem Max dem Sehnen nach Freiheit erliegt. - Eine Geschichte über zwei Freunde, ein Auto und die große Freiheit.





	1. charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> Da ist das Ding! Ich habe es zu mehreren Gelegenheiten immer wieder angekündigt – einmal, als ich dabei war, die Geschichte zu schreiben und dann von einem unglaublichen Durchhänger aufgehalten wurde und nun, seit die Geschichte fertig ist und ich vorhabe, sie hochzuladen.  
> Der Plan stand schnell: Max, Leon, Roadtrip. Aber dann? Ich verlor mich in der Planlosigkeit (es hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich spätestens seitdem eine Geschichte erst dann beginne, wenn ich ein sehr stabiles Grundgerüst habe, bei dem feststeht, wie die Geschichte anfängt, aufhört und was dazwischen passiert) und in der Unzufriedenheit, musste die Geschichte eine Weile lang ruhen lassen – sie war als Geburtstagsgeschenk geplant und ich glaube, sie kam 1, 2 Jahre später. (Das Erstellungsdatum liegt übrigens ein bisschen über 3 Jahre zurück.)  
> Wenn es dann aber mal lief, lief es echt gut und ich hatte viel Freude mit den Jungs – ich hoffe, das habt ihr jetzt auch! ♥  
> Die „Farben der Freiheit“ könnt ihr euch übrigens hier (https://78.media.tumblr.com/ef947df24566d4ad4fd76c75f5719487/tumblr_paqt5nBGvK1r4rtago1_540.jpg) ansehen – jedes Kapitel bekam eine Farbe, es beginnt mit dunklen Farben und wird immer heller \o/

**Wortzahl:** 22.121  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

~*~*~

Gelsenkirchen bei Regen ist nicht schön.

Ja, es gibt Stellen, die ihren Charme haben. Stellen, die den rauen Charme der Malocherstadt versprühen. In den Pfützen, die sich auf der Straße gebildet haben, spiegeln sich die Häuser, das Licht der Straßenlaternen beleuchtet den Regenfall. Doch das sind alles Details, die dem allgemeinen Blick entgehen. Wenn man nicht auf diese Kleinigkeiten achtet, sieht man nur eine triste, unaufregende Stadt, die so trostlos ist, dass sie nicht einmal mehr als Großstadtdschungel durchgeht.

Trotzdem ist wohl hier, eingekesselt in den Häuserschluchten Gelsenkirchens, der Ort, an dem Max dem Sehnen nach Freiheit erliegt.

~*~*~

Max hat noch ganz genau vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie da gesessen ist. Auf der Couch, ihm gegenüber – er hat sich den Schemel geschnappt, neben ihr war einfach nicht sein Platz, fand er -, die Beine unter den Körper gezogen, eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. Das war keine flirtende Geste, nicht das übliche Zwirbeln einer Haarsträhne, garniert mit einem verführerischen Blick. Sie hat sich den Spliss herausgezupft, hat Max wahnsinnig gemacht mit ihrer Verzweiflung, weil es ihr schwer fiel, ein einzelnes, bestimmtes Haar zu greifen zu bekommen.  
Ihr Haar... Ungewaschen, ungepflegt. Aber sie hat sich nicht gehen lassen. Der Alltag hat zugeschlagen. Sie wird wohl in den nächsten Tagen zum Frisör gehen, um sich die ausgefransten Spitzen nachschneiden zu lassen, ihre Haare wird sie wohl jetzt oder morgen waschen und das wird dem üblichen Turnus entsprechen.

Früher war das anders. Bei jedem Treffen lagen ihre Haare perfekt, waren frisch gewaschen. Sie hat sich für Max herausgeputzt.

Max fragt sich, ob sie zu schnell aufgegeben haben. Ihre Beziehung hielt nicht lange, vielleicht hätten sie einfach mehr tun sollen als sich mit einem 'es geht nicht mehr weiter' zu begnügen. Doch der Punkt, bis zu dem sie noch etwas richten hätten können, ist schon längst überschritten. Es war besser, loszulassen.

Das spürt er auch. Keine Frage, das war der richtige Schritt.  
Max fühlt sich befreit. Befreit von einem Zwang, der ihn noch nicht verletzt hat, aber dennoch eingeengt. Es tut gut, diese Beziehung nicht weiter aufrecht erhalten zu müssen. Umso schöner, dass sie sich da auch einig waren. Da kratzt es nicht einmal groß sein Ego an, wie erleichtert sie geschaut hat, als er das Ganze auf den Punkt gebracht hat.

Er hat mehr erwartet. Die Beklemmung ist immer noch da.

Seine Schritte führen ihn vorbei an dem Bäcker, bei dem er regelmäßig Frühstück geholt hat. Am Anfang konnte er ihr damit noch eine Freude machen, hat sich selbst darüber gefreut, ihr etwas Gutes zu tun. Doch dann wurde das langsam zur Routine.  
Genau wie der Weg entlang am Bäcker, an der Bushaltestelle, an den Wohnhäusern. Sie wohnt, was das angeht, etwas ungünstig – vor dem Haus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befindet, kann man nicht besonders gut parken. Also hat Max es sich angewöhnt, auf dem großen Parkplatz ein paar Meter entfernt stehen zu bleiben und die letzten Schritte zu laufen.

Heute hat er das auch gemacht. Er hat gedacht, die frische Luft wird ihm danach gut tun. Dabei hat er jedoch nicht Gelsenkirchen bei Regen einkalkuliert.

Vielleicht ist dieser Anblick das, was die Beklemmung auslöst. Das Grau in Grau löst einfach kein Hochgefühl aus, erst recht nicht nach einer Trennung.  
Aber das ist es nicht, das spürt Max. Es ist vielmehr das, was sonst auch da ist. Also weder das schlechte Wetter noch die Trennung.

Wenn er jetzt in sein Auto steigt, auf die Autobahn fährt und bei der nächsten Ausfahrt wieder abfährt, kommt er zu Leroy. Das Auto, das dort vorne am Randstein steht, gehört einer Frau mittleren Alters, deren Kinder – zwei Jungs im Alter von 8 und 10 Jahren – sich bei einem von Max' ersten Besuchen ein Autogramm von ihm gesichert haben. Inzwischen grüßen sie ihn nur noch halbherzig, wenn er an ihnen vorbeiläuft. In fünf Minuten werden die Kirchenglocken läuten, nur kurz, er hat ihren Klang im Ohr. Auf seinem Heimweg befinden sich drei Supermärkte, in denen er um diese Uhrzeit noch vernünftig einkaufen kann. Die dritte Stufe in seinem Treppenhaus ist etwas uneben. Der Hunter braucht am längsten unter der Dusche, schafft es aber, sich schnell anzuziehen. Er kann die Radiowerbung auswendig. Zwei Straßen weiter -

Er muss hier raus. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er einen Tornado in seinem Kopf, die Gedanken werden immer lauter, drehen sich im Kreis, jagen sich, lassen ihm keine Ruhe, während sie all diese Banalitäten, diese Alltäglichkeiten abspulen.  
Er muss hier raus. Woanders hin, etwas anderes sehen. Nicht in dieser Alltagsroutine versumpfen und alles über sich ergehen lassen, sondern wieder aktiv leben.

Die Trennung war der erste Schritt dorthin, wird ihm bewusst. Damit hat er sich von einer dieser Lasten befreit, von einer Last, die er nur noch aus Bequemlichkeit weitergetragen hat. Doch wie soll es weitergehen?

Er muss hier raus. Mal so richtig weg. Nichts gegen Gelsenkirchen, nichts gegen sein Leben hier. Die Spiele am Wochenende sind sogar ein Ausbruch aus diesem festgefahrenen Alltag.  
Aber eben auch nur die Spiele. Selbst die Fahrten, die Übernachtungen in fremden Städten, sind Routine. Er weiß, wer zwei Zimmer weiter schläft, weiß, wem er begegnen wird, wenn er das Zimmer verlässt, weiß, wer der erste ist, der im Bus seinen Platz verlässt.  
Nur bei Spielen kann er das abschütteln. Auf dem Platz ist alles unvorhersehbar, jedes Mal wieder komplett neu, überraschend, prickelnd.

Er muss hier raus. Raus aus Gelsenkirchen. Eine Auszeit nehmen.  
Wie?

Ibiza.  
Max lacht höhnisch. Kann er sich ja erlauben, bei diesem Wetter schickt man nicht mal seinen Hund vor die Türe. Nur er läuft durch die Straßen, durch das trostlose Gelsenkirchen.  
Ibiza, das ist seine Auszeit. Zumindest hat er sich das so vor einer Weile gedacht.

Sie. Sie haben sich das gedacht. Ein Pärchenurlaub sollte das werden. Von einer Routine in die nächste. Neue Nachbarn, neue Läden, neue Begegnungen, aber wieder Tag für Tag alles gleich.  
Er zieht sein Handy aus seiner Tasche, beugt sich etwas darüber, damit das Display nicht allzu nass wird. Dann öffnet er den Chat mit ihr.  
Seine letzte Nachricht, 'bin auf dem Weg', die letzte Nachricht als ihr Freund, ignoriert er, als er die Frage, die ihm gerade eingefallen ist, tippt.

'Was ist mit Ibiza?'

Der Text unter ihrem Namen springt auf 'online', dann auf 'schreibt'. Doch ohne dass eine Nachricht kommt, verschwindet das wieder. Erst als Max in seinem Auto sitzt und losfahren will, erhält er seine Antwort. Sie ist noch knapper als seine Frage.

'Storniert.'

Und wieder eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen. Max atmet tief durch, es fühlt sich gut an. Noch ein Schritt weiter, noch ein Schwung störender Routine weniger.  
Das drückende Gelsenkirchen bleibt jedoch.

~*~*~


	2. caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nachdem es im letzten Kapitel eher düster für Max ausgesehen hat, bringen wir nun... etwas Licht ins Dunkel? Den Sonnenschein mit ins Spiel? Sucht es euch aus. :DD

~*~*~

Das Licht, das durch die großen Fenster fällt, verbreitet auch heute wieder eine ganz besondere Stimmung. Draußen war es noch frühlingshaft, angenehm warm, die Blumen blühen – frische, helle Farben überall, das ist wohl der Unterschied. Hier in der Scheune ist alles in ein weiches, goldenes Licht getaucht, in den Sonnenstrahlen tanzen die Staubkörner.  
Es hat einen Hauch von Nostalgie. Die drückende Wärme, die Autos, die teilweise mit geöffneten Motorhauben herumstehen, das knarzende Radio. Auch wenn die Autos – allen voran sein eigenes, unter dem Leons Onkel gerade herumkriecht – nicht gerade zu den Oldtimern zählen und aus dem Radio Lady Gaga schallt.

Leon sonnt sich. Er hat seine Jacke auf dem Boden, auf einem sonnenbeschienenen Fleck, ausgebreitet und sich dort hingelegt, Max hat es ihm gleichgetan. Von hier aus können sie immer wieder einen Blick unter Max' Auto werfen und nachsehen, was Leons Onkel gerade bastelt.  
Sie können aber auch einfach gen Decke schauen...

„Ist das jetzt wie ein Frisörbesuch?“

… und merkwürdige Fragen stellen. Leon ist Experte dafür.

„Hä?“  
„Na ja, Frauen gehen nach einer Trennung erst mal zum Frisör. Männer gehen dann wohl zum Auto-Aufmotzen.“

Max dreht seinen Kopf etwas, damit er Leon ansehen kann. Der grinst breit.

„Neee. Ist nicht so. Ich hatte den Termin bei deinem Onkel schon länger.“

Zugegebenermaßen hatten sie ein wirklich gutes Timing. Vor ein paar Tagen sind endlich die Ersatzteile angekommen, die Leons Onkel braucht, um sein Auto weiter auf Vordermann zu bringen und Max hatte Bock auf die Scheune, in der er an allen möglichen Autos herumbastelt.

„Ist die Trennung also okay?“  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Das war die richtige Entscheidung und ich komm' damit klar.“

Über dieses Thema haben sie noch nicht geredet. Umso erleichterter ist Max, als es mit dieser Auskunft wieder erledigt zu sein scheint. Leon nickt kurz, dann sieht er wieder an die Decke.  
Ja, eigentlich wäre das ein ganz lapidares Gespräch gewesen. Max versteht selbst nicht, warum sich plötzlich seine Kehle zuschnürt.

Das Gefühl von der Regennacht ist zurück. Es hat die Leichtigkeit, die bis eben noch geherrscht hat, ersetzt. Wahrscheinlich merkt Leon nicht einmal etwas davon, aber Max... Sein Kopf ist plötzlich wieder voller Gedanken, die sich jagen, die kein Ende finden.  
Es muss raus. Und mit wem soll er darüber reden, wenn nicht mit Leon? Auch wenn er hauptsächlich deshalb so geeignet ist, weil er gerade neben ihm liegt.

„Leon, ich...“

Leon wendet sich ihm zu. Er hat seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
Max wählt seine Worte mit Bedacht. Es ist schwierig, das zu beschreiben – es so zu beschreiben, dass Leon es richtig versteht.

„Ich fühle mich so eingeengt. Zu viel Alltag, jeden Tag das Gleiche sehen, das Gleiche tun... Ich dachte, mit der Trennung wird das besser.“

Jetzt kommt der Teil, für den er wirklich die richtigen Worte finden muss. Der Teil, der am schwierigsten zu erklären ist.  
Leon lässt ihm Zeit. Er sagt nichts, er wartet ab. Und dieses Schweigen, sein geduldiger Gesichtsausdruck, sein ernster Blick helfen ihm dabei, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Es wurde auch besser. Aber dann wurde es noch schlimmer. Ich denke, weil ich gesehen habe, dass ich wirklich was ändern kann und dass das richtig gut tut, etwas zu ändern – aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sonst ändern soll. Ich muss irgendwie für 'ne Weile raus aus diesem Trott, aber... wie?“

Es ist raus. Max hat das Gefühl, das, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt, vielleicht nicht losgeworden zu sein, aber... Er hat es geteilt.  
Unter die Beklemmung mischt sich ein Hauch Erleichterung.

„Raus... Mh.“

Leons Blick ist immer noch ernst, doch dadurch, dass er seine Stirn etwas gerunzelt hat, verliert er an Strenge. Er denkt nach.  
Das Ergebnis erfährt Max nicht. Zumindest nicht unmittelbar. Statt ihm seine Erkenntnis mitzuteilen, richtet Leon sich auf und brüllt über seine Schulter und Lady Gaga hinweg seinem Onkel etwas zu.

„Kriegen wir in der Sommerpause deinen Jeep?“

Eigentlich ist es auf diese Entfernung und bei dieser Geräuschkulisse unmöglich, etwas zu hören oder zu verstehen. Trotzdem taucht Leons Onkel unter dem Auto auf.

„Das ist kein Jeep, das ist ein Land Rover! Und du bekommst gar nichts von mir, du schuldest mir noch fünf Euro!“

Kein Hindernis für Leon. Er angelt seinen Geldbeutel aus der Jackentasche, nimmt einen Schein heraus und wedelt in die Richtung seines Onkels.

„Und? Wie sieht es jetzt aus? Bekommen wir deinen -“, er betont die Bezeichnung ganz ausdrücklich. „Land Rover?“  
„Wenn ihr eure Autos hier lasst. Dann kann ich da in Ruhe weiterarbeiten – endlich mal in Ruhe daran arbeiten.“  
„Deal.“

Damit wendet Leon sich wieder ihm zu.  
Max ist überfordert. Nicht unbedingt vom Umgangston der beiden – er war schon oft genug bei Leons Onkel, um sich an diesen herzlichen Umgang zu gewöhnen. Es ist mehr das, was Leon gerade indirekt gesagt hat.  
Das, was er jetzt noch mal ganz konkret ausspricht.

„Okay, folgender Plan: Du willst raus. Wir kommen raus. Wir fahren mit dem Jeep – dem Land Rover – weg. Scheiß' auf Sandstrand, scheiß' auf Partys. Es ist Abenteuer-Zeit.“

Dann hat er das also nicht falsch aufgenommen. Leon hat genau das vor, was er vermutet hat.  
Er ist immer noch überrumpelt.

„Das nennst du 'nen Plan?“

Doch davon lässt sich Leon ebenso wenig beirren wie gerade eben noch von seinem Onkel. Seine Augen funkeln, er ist richtig begeistert von seiner Idee.

„Klar. Genau das ist es ja. Das wird ein geiler Urlaub. Ohne große Planung – ein Abenteuer. So wie du es willst.“

Er hat recht. Verdammt, er hat recht. Max will Abwechslung, will Freiheit. Er hat keinen Bock mehr auf die Monotonie des Alltags und erst recht keinen Bock darauf, dass sich diese Monotonie im Urlaub fortsetzt.  
Einfach losfahren, sich einfach einen Jeep schnappen und wegfahren... Das ist Abwechslung. Das ist Freiheit.

Leon lässt sich wieder neben ihn sinken, kurz geht sein Blick ins Leere, bevor er wieder Max ansieht, mit Euphorie in den Augen.

„Stell' dir das vor, Mann. Irgendwo an die Küste fahren, querfeldein, dorthin, wo sonst keine Sau hinkommt...“  
„Da draußen, weit ab vom Schuss, übernachten, im Auto oder im Zelt...“  
„Genau!“

Synchron richten sich ihre Blicke auf den Land Rover, der am anderen Ende der Scheune steht. Er ist ein älteres Modell, keiner dieser neuen, windschnittigen Wagen, sondern einer, der noch richtig nach Geländewagen aussieht. Max kennt ihn schon ein wenig, Leons Onkel erzählt gerne von seinen Autos und auch am Land Rover hat er schon einiges gebastelt.  
Einiges, das ihnen für einen solchen Trip zugute kommen würde. Schließlich hat Leons Onkel ihn für einen solchen Zweck ausgebaut: Fahrten in die Wildnis.

Das Kribbeln breitet sich auf seinen Armen aus.

~*~*~

„Schottland.“

Max wirft seine Tasche auf den Tisch. Der Knall ist lauter als beabsichtigt, dass die Tasche so weit rutscht, hat er ebenfalls nicht geplant.  
Leon sieht auf, er wirkt etwas überrumpelt.

Er nimmt auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Leon Platz, greift dabei nach seiner Tasche, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. So sicher, wie er jetzt vermutlich aufgetreten ist, fühlt er sich nicht – nicht ansatzweise.  
Hat er überhaupt das Recht, Forderungen zu stellen? Sein Freund hat sich dazu entschieden, ihn zu begleiten, er stellt das Auto... Kann er wirklich noch mehr von ihm erwarten?

Hätte Leon auch nur ansatzweise ein konkretes Land, eine konkrete Ecke, als Reiseziel genannt, hätte er jetzt nichts gesagt. Doch ihre Entscheidung, miteinander mit dem Jeep in den Urlaub zu fahren, liegt jetzt schon ein Weilchen zurück und bis jetzt kam noch kein Vorschlag von Leon. Gut, von ihm auch nicht – es gab nichts, dem Leon zustimmen hätte können.  
Deshalb ist es gar nicht so schlecht, dass er diese Überlegungen ins Rollen bringt.

Doch bevor das so richtig zum Thema wird, muss er erst einmal Leon aufklären. Der sitzt nämlich immer noch mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck ihm gegenüber.

„Schottland. Ich will nach Schottland.“

Mehr muss er nicht sagen. Plötzlich versteht Leon.

„Auf unserer Reise?“  
„Genau.“  
„Geil.“

~*~*~


	3. tawny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HACH. Es kam, wie ich es vorhergesagt habe: Leon und Max verbringen trotz Wechsel immer noch Zeit miteinander ♥ Das freut mein armes, von Wechseln geschundenes Herzchen - bei den meisten meiner FFs ist es so, dass sich die Beteiligten nach n paar Jahren mit dem Allerwertesten nicht mehr anschauen, weil sich ihre Wege wegen Wechseleien getrennt haben. Aber auf Max und Leon ist Verlass - die kennen das ja schon, bei unterschiedlichen Vereinen zu spielen ♥

~*~*~

Leons Onkel ist die letzte Person, von der sie sich verabschieden, bevor es auf die Reise geht. Das letzte bisschen Vertrautheit, bevor sie morgen früh aufbrechen...  
Er ist jedoch nicht ansatzweise so sentimental.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich euch den Landy wirklich anvertrauen kann.“

Leon ignoriert das völlig. Er versucht gerade, ihr Gepäck – Taschen, Essen, Ausrüstung, darunter die wichtigsten Gegenstände in Form von Kochtöpfen, einer Pfanne und zwei Campingkochern – im Tetris-Stil zu verstauen. Allerdings hat er auch ein sehr lockeres Verhältnis zu seinem Onkel – sie wissen, wie sie miteinander umgehen können. Während sie die Matratze eingebaut und den Landy für die Reise vorbereitet haben, haben sie die ganze Zeit hin und her geflachst, wobei einige Sprüche fielen, auf die Max keine Erwiderung mehr gewusst hätte.  
Deshalb traut er sich auch nicht, das einfach so zu übergehen.

„Wir passen auf ihn auf. Wollen ja nicht, dass dem Schönen was passiert.“

Er tätschelt die Heckleuchte des Landys.  
Das ist absolut ernst gemeint. Schon in der kurzen Zeit, auch ohne Fahrt, hat er den Landy ins Herz geschlossen. Der Landy, Leon und er, das ist ein gutes Roadtrip-Team, glaubt er.

Und Leons Onkel merkt das. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment verschwindet seine Stirnfalte, er lächelt fast schon liebevoll. Doch dann ist er wieder im Knurriger-Onkel-Modus.

„Mh.“

~*~*~

Der Platzregen frisst das Tageslicht, sorgt dafür, dass es, obwohl die Sonne schon am Horizont aufgetaucht ist, plötzlich richtig finster wird. Max ist froh, dass er heute nur noch eine Reisetasche hat, die er zum Auto schleppen muss – den Rest haben sie in den letzten Tagen schon hergerichtet und gestern, als sie den Landy bei Leons Onkel abgeholt haben, haben sie alles eingeladen.  
So schafft er es, mit über den Kopf gezogener Jacke einigermaßen trocken am Land Rover anzukommen. Dass Leon sich über die Mittelkonsole gebeugt hat, um ihm die Türe zu öffnen, erleichtert das Ganze ebenfalls.

Er lässt sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, seine Tasche gleitet zwischen seine Beine. Eigentlich gehört die ja nach hinten, aber jetzt haben andere Dinge Priorität. Seine Jacke zum Beispiel, die er sofort auszieht und kurz seine Haare damit trocken rubbelt. Dann hängt er sie sorgfältig über die Rückenlehne seines Sitzes.  
Schon hier – bevor sie überhaupt losgefahren sind – merkt er schon den Unterschied zwischen dieser Fahrt und einer ganz normalen Fahrt. Normalerweise hätte er seine Jacke einfach auf den Rücksitz geworfen, aber dort hinten befindet sich nun ihr Bett. Seine Jacke würde die Matratze durchweichen.

Leon grinst ihn an, auch seine Haare sind feucht und durcheinander, stellt Max beim genaueren Hinschauen fest. Der Land Rover passt nun mal nicht in seine Garage, da musste auch Leon durch den Regen laufen.  
Immerhin ist es hier drinnen warm und trocken – Leon hat das Gebläse eingeschaltet, die warme Luft fühlt sich an wie ein Föhn.

„Hast du alles?“  
„Jaaaa.“

Eigentlich sollte dieser Tonfall reichen, um Leon vom Bemuttern abzuhalten. Tut er allerdings nicht.

„Zahnbürste?“  
„Ja.“  
„Rasierer?“  
„Ja.“  
„Shampoo?“  
„Ja und selbst wenn nicht, wäre es auch nicht wild. Leon, auf der Insel gibt es auch Supermärkte. Und im allergrößten Notfall tauschen wir.“

Max kann nicht so recht einschätzen, ob Leon das ernst meint. Einerseits grinst er immer noch, andererseits klang sein Tonfall wirklich ernst. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Mischung – an und für sich macht Leon sich da schon einen Kopf, aber er nimmt es nicht allzu ernst.  
Ist ja ein Abenteuer-Urlaub. Wenn sie irgendetwas vergessen haben, passt das perfekt zum Motto.

„Aber wehe, du beschwerst dich.“  
„Hast du überhaupt alles dabei?“  
„Müsste schon.“  
„Dann...“

Sie sehen sich schweigend an, Max' Grinsen fühlt sich mindestens so breit an wie Leons. Das ist jetzt der letzte Moment der Vorfreude – jetzt geht es los.

~*~*~


	4. shamrock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Jetzt schwingen wir uns mal mental ins Auto und gucken, wohin es Leon und Max verschlagen hat... :D

~*~*~

Ein Ruckeln reißt Max aus dem Schlaf.

Er schreckt hoch, sein Blick fällt sofort auf den Fahrersitz. Dort sitzt Leon, der ihn entschuldigend anlächelt.

„Tut mir leid. Die Gangschaltung...“

Ach ja, Leon, der bekennende Automatik-Fahrer... Max wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster, gerade rechtzeitig, um ein altbekanntes blaues Schild zu sehen. Sie sind also noch in Deutschland.  
Er sollte noch einmal eine Runde schlafen. Schließlich will er fit sein für seine Schicht und die Nacht war kurz.

~*~*~

Max ist alleine, als er erneut aufwacht. Das Auto parkt irgendwo, der Fahrersitz ist leer.

Er rappelt sich auf, wirft einen Blick nach draußen. Sieht nach Autobahnraststätte aus. Ein Stück weiter stehen Lastwagen, davor kommt eine Tankstelle, um den Jeep herum stehen lauter Autos. Vor ihm ist eine Grünfläche, sogar mit Bäumen und Pavillon.  
Und dort, auf einer Parkbank, sitzt Leon und starrt vor sich hin.

Leon sieht fertig aus. Komplett abwesend, aber nicht verträumt, sondern... fertig. Verbissener Gesichtsausdruck, manischer Blick.  
Ein letztes Mal steckt Max sich – geht ein bisschen schwierig im Auto, aber sogar Leon hat schon herausgefunden, wo und wie er seine Arme ausbreiten muss, ohne irgendwo anzuschlagen -, dann öffnet er die Türe und steigt aus.

Die frische Luft tut gut, sie macht ihn wacher. Doch das ist Nebensache. Bevor er darüber nachdenkt, wie wach er nun ist, muss er sich um Leon kümmern. Also überquert er den Gehweg und das Stück Wiese, das zwischen ihnen liegt, und nimmt neben ihm Platz.  
Leon reagiert nicht.

„Alles gut?“

Eine blöde Frage, das weiß er auch. Er sieht ja selbst, dass nicht alles gut ist. Aber er hat Leon selten so apathisch gesehen und es kam noch nie vor, dass er nicht wusste, woher die Apathie kommt.

„Mh.“

Wieder streckt er sich. Dabei lässt er seine Arme auf die Lehne der Bank sinken. Wenn er endlich mal etwas Freiraum hat, muss er das ausnutzen.  
Offenbar sieht Leon das anders. Er sitzt immer noch zusammengesunken da, die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, halb gebeugt.

„Müde?“

Ist für ihn die plausibelste Erklärung. Ein bisschen plagt ihn das schlechte Gewissen – er hat den Großteil der bisherigen Fahrt schlafend verbracht und Leon alleine fahren gelassen.

„Mh. Geht.“

So langsam entwickelt es sich zu einer richtig schweren Aufgabe, den Grund für Leons Apathie herauszufinden. Von alleine erzählt er nichts, das steht inzwischen fest.  
Max versucht es mit einem Themenwechsel. Vielleicht ist Leon einfach nur geschlaucht und braucht etwas Abwechslung.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?“  
„Antwerpen. Auf der Autobahn war Stau, also bin ich rausgefahren.“

In Belgien also. Richtung Küste.  
Scheiße, er freut sich schon so gigantisch auf das Meer. Auch wenn der Streckenteil bis zur Fähre am Meer nicht besonders idyllisch wird – es ist das Meer.  
Weiter kann er diesen Gedanken nicht nachgehen. Sein Themenwechsel hatte die erwünschte Wirkung: Leon hat sich etwas entspannt. So sehr, dass er plötzlich von alleine erzählt.

„Das Auto macht mich fertig. Es ist so groß, Mann. Und dann der Verkehr... Als der Stau kam, habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich pack' das nicht, Max.“

Endlich ist etwas Emotion in Leons Blick. Auch wenn die Verzweiflung etwas ungünstig ist – Max ist ganz froh darüber, dass Leon nicht mehr einfach so vor sich hin brütet.  
Und das sorgt wohl dafür, dass er sich nicht von Leons Pessimismus anstecken lässt.

„Du bist größer als das Auto.“  
„Fick dich.“

Den Schlag gegen die Schulter nimmt er gerne in Kauf. Denn der kurze böse Blick ist noch eine Emotion mehr und das ist gut.

„Dann fahr' ich.“

Leon lacht höhnisch.

„Klar, Max. Die zwei-, dreitausend Kilometer spulst du einfach alleine runter. Klar. Komm, noch sind wir nicht allzu weit von zuhause weg. Noch können wir umdrehen und dir eine vernünftige Begleitung suchen.“

Oh, der Frust sitzt echt tief. Und sein schlechtes Gewissen steigt noch mehr. Da hat sich in den letzten Stunden ziemlich viel angesammelt und er hat überhaupt nichts mitbekommen.  
Dann muss er Leon jetzt beruhigen. Auch wenn das schwer wird.

„Leon, der Landy ist komplett anders als dein Auto. Viel größer, fährt sich ganz anders, hat eine Gangschaltung... Ist doch kein Thema, wenn du damit nicht klar kommst. Der Stadtverkehr ist ja auch zum Kotzen.“

Zumindest der Stadtverkehr in einer fremden Stadt. In Bochum, bei ihrer Testfahrt, hat er Leon diese Unsicherheit nicht ansatzweise angesehen.

„Hilft aber auch nichts.“  
„Doch. Ich komm' mit ihm klar, ich fahr' die blöden Stellen. Wenn wir in Schottland sind, geht es vielleicht besser. Wenn es keine anderen Autos und nur noch Schafe gibt...“

Leon ringt mit sich selbst, das sieht er. Doch dann gibt er auf – lässt sich auf die Argumentation ein.

„Okay. Aber du bist selbst schuld.“

Daran, dass er jetzt richtig viel fahren darf? Kein Problem. Dafür ist er da – und zugegebenermaßen steht er auf den Landy. Auch auf Autobahnen.

„Na klar.“

Mit diesen Worten lässt Max den Kopf nach hinten sinken. Wenn er jetzt eine gigantische Strecke vor sich hat, möchte er noch ein bisschen die frische Luft und die belgischen Sonnenstrahlen genießen, die es schaffen, sich einen Weg durch die dichte graue Wolkendecke zu bahnen.  
Irgendwie schafft er es, die Großfamilie, die beschließt, direkt neben ihnen ein Picknick zu machen, auszublenden.

~*~*~


	5. ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in echt haben sich nun Maxens und Leons Wege endgültig getrennt. (Also, zumindest, was den Verein angeht. Ich sach ma so - München und London haben beide ganz brauchbare Flughäfen.)  
> Hier geht ihr gemeinsamer Weg erst so richtig los. Ich bin schließlich netter als die Realität. :D

~*~*~

Max steht an der Reling der Fähre über den Ärmelkanal und sieht dabei zu, wie sich das Schiff Stück für Stück durch das Meer pflügt. Zumindest sieht es so aus. Von hier aus kann er beobachten, wie das Wasser förmlich weggedrückt wird.

Das fühlt sich jetzt so richtig nach Abreise an. Die Autofahrt vorher, das war eher wie eine Fahrt zum Training, nur etwas länger. Das hat auch der Landy nicht geändert. Doch nun... Wenn sie in Dover angekommen sind, ist ein Meer zwischen ihnen und der Heimat.  
Liegt wohl am Wetter, dass Max sich so tiefgründigen Gedanken hingibt. Der graue Himmel, die schweren Wolken, der etwas stärkere Wind, die vereinzelten Regentropfen, all das gibt der Situation eine gewisse Bedeutungsschwere. Es ist ein ähnliches Mistwetter wie damals in Gelsenkirchen, als er beschlossen hat, dem Alltag zu entfliehen.  
Besonders viel Glück mit dem Wetter hat er bei seiner Reise bisher nicht.

Das Wetter ist wohl auch daran schuld, dass sich die meisten Passagiere im Inneren der Fähre befinden. Am Anfang, bei der Abfahrt, war es hier wesentlich voller, doch als es nichts mehr zu sehen gab außer Meer, Meer, Meer und zahlreichen Möwen, haben sie sich nach drinnen verzogen.  
Max nicht. Er blieb einfach an der Reling stehen. Was genau es ist, was ihn hier hält, kann er nicht sagen, es ist eine Mischung aus vielen Kleinigkeiten. Die endlose Weite des Meeres, das monotone Rauschen der Wellen und das ebenso monotone Brummen des Schiffsmotors, die angenehm frische Luft...  
Es ist Freiheit, irgendwie. Er fühlt sich gerade so richtig frei.

Auch die Hand, die sich auf seinen Rücken legt und der dazu gehörige Mann, der sich kurz darauf an das Geländer, direkt neben ihm, lehnt, ändern das nicht. Max wechselt einen kurzen Blick mit Leon, dann sehen sie wieder beide hinaus aufs Meer, Richtung Horizont. Es bedarf keiner Nachfrage, wo Leon gerade war, ob alles in Ordnung bei ihm ist oder ähnliches, Max weiß die Antwort intuitiv. Denn Leon geht es gerade genauso wie ihm.

Normalerweise reden sie nicht so wenig. Normalerweise stehen ihnen aber auch nicht ein paar Wochen gemeinsam auf engstem Raum bevor.  
Sie haben noch genug Zeit, um miteinander zu reden. Und die Stille ist angenehm, sagt gerade alles, was gesagt werden muss.  
Einfach schweigend diese Überfahrt zu teilen... Das ist gut so.

~*~*~

Der Himmel ist blau.

Der Himmel ist blau und das ist ein Novum auf ihrer Reise. Sie haben ganz Frankreich, Belgien, Holland und den Ruhrpott durchquert, trotzdem sehen sie jetzt zum ersten Mal strahlend blauen Himmel, den nur vereinzelte schneeweiße Wölkchen zieren.

Über ihnen kreisen Möwen, ihre Schreie vermischen sich mit dem fernen Rauschen des Meeres. Noch vor ein paar Minuten standen Leon und er an den senkrecht abfallenden weißen Kalksteinklippen und haben nach unten gesehen.  
Es hat sich komisch angefühlt. Das Kribbeln, die Euphorie, die Angst, irgendwie abzurutschen – da kam die Bewunderung für diese Schönheit fast zu kurz. Schon vom Schiff aus waren die aus einigen Meilen Entfernung sichtbaren Klippen beeindruckend, doch von oben bekommt das eine völlig neue Dimension.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir hier Schluss gemacht haben.“  
„Du musst mir nicht das schlechte Gewissen nehmen. Passt schon.“

Leon Worte tun trotzdem gut. Sie haben sich vorgenommen, auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Schottland zu kommen. Dass er schlapp gemacht hat, sieht Max als persönliches Scheitern an.  
Es wäre möglich gewesen, heute noch ein großes Streckenstück hinter sich zu bringen. Aber es war so angenehm, an der Reling der Fähre zu stehen, endlich nicht mehr im Auto sitzen zu müssen – der Gedanke, sich wieder hinter das Steuer klemmen zu müssen, hat ihn so sehr angeödet, dass auch Leon es bemerkt hat. Und zum Glück hat Leon ihn darauf angesprochen.

„Würde mir gern mal die Klippen anschauen. Und wir übernachten in England, das ist auch schon mal was. Wenn du keinen Bock mehr hast, bleiben wir hier.“, das waren Leons Worte vorher, auf der Fähre. Und in diesem Moment wusste Max, dass diese Reise echt gut wird.

Es passt einfach bei ihnen. Sie kennen sich gut genug, mögen sich so sehr, dass sie voreinander Schwäche zeigen können. Egal, ob es Leon auf einem Antwerpener Rastplatz ist oder Max auf der Fähre über den Ärmelkanal. Bei Leon fühlt er sich so gut aufgehoben, dass er weiß, dass er mit Leon über alles lachen kann – und dass Leon, wenn es nicht passt, nicht lachen wird.

Leon erkennt auch, dass seine Aussage gerade eben Max gut getan hat. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, dass sie hier sind, das hat er Max damit noch mal klar gemacht. Und mehr muss er dazu nicht sagen.

„So habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Berge, Meer, Gras...“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Max, wie Leon über das Gras streicht. Auf betreffendem Gras liegen sie gerade. Nach der Wanderung über die Klippen zum Leuchtturm am Ende des Weges haben sie beschlossen, sich ein bisschen in die Wiese zu legen. Beim aktuellen Wetter könnte man das fast schon als 'sonnenbaden' bezeichnen.  
Leon hat recht. Die Landschaft hier ist so, wie man sich typisch britische Landschaft vorstellt. Etwas karg – der Wind ist wohl zu stark, als dass hier oben größere Pflanzen wachsen könnten -, aber trotzdem echt schön und irgendwie gemütlich, einladend. Sonst würden sie nicht hier, im Wind, auf dem harten Boden liegen und in die Luft starren.

Max ist zufrieden. Leon ist zufrieden. Die Ankunft in Großbritannien ist geglückt.

~*~*~


	6. indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, während die letzten Minuten der ersten Runde des DFB-Pokals laufen, lade ich hier still und heimlich das nächste Kapitel hoch........ :D
> 
> Obwohl ich zurzeit über andere Pärchen schreibe, denke ich gerade sehr viel über Max und Leon nach. Mann, die beiden reizen mich schon sehr. Zu den beiden eine ganz ausführliche Geschichte... Das hätte schon was.  
> Bleibt aber erst mal Zukunftsmusik. Erst einmal habe ich noch einen Stapel anderer Projekte. Aber irgendwann mal... rolle ich ihre Geschichte komplett auf. Kindheit, Jugend, Erwachsenwerden, Erwachsensein, Aufs und Abs, Gegenwart, Vergangenheit, Zukunft... Das wird dann was Größeres. :D

*~*~

„Wir sollten Dompteure werden.“

Leon nuschelt aus dem Mundwinkel heraus, sie sitzen beide stockstarr da. Nur hin und wieder bewegt einer von ihnen ganz kurz seinen Arm.  
Die Gruppe von Möwen, die erwartungsvoll neben ihrer Bank steht, hüpft bei jeder Bewegung hoch.

Von so nahem hat Max noch nie eine Möwe gesehen. Nicht dass er es nicht versucht hat – als Kind hätte er diese Vögel gerne mal angefasst, nur um zu sehen, wie sie sich anfühlen. Dieser klare Farbverlauf sieht so unwirklich aus... Doch damals hatte er nicht das passende Lockmittel. Altes Brot war es den Möwen von früher wohl nicht wert, sich einem Menschen anzunähern.  
Bei Pommes sieht das anders aus. Würden sie es darauf anlegen, könnten sie die Möwen aus der Hand füttern.

Ein kurzes Stück vom Hafen entfernt haben sie einen Schlafplatz gefunden. Ein Parkplatz am Straßenrand, mit Blick auf die Piers, aber die idyllischen Flecken liegen noch vor ihnen und Max wollte nicht mehr so weit fahren. Immerhin sind sie direkt am Meer und der winzige Fish-and-Chips-Laden, in dem sie sich mit Essen eingedeckt haben, war nur einen kurzen Fußmarsch entfernt.

„Möwen-Dompteur. Wow.“

Leon zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er sich eine der inzwischen kalt gewordenen Pommes aus der Schachtel nimmt. Er beugt sich vor, an Max vorbei und wirft sie den Möwen zu. Sofort entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den Vögeln. Dann lehnt er sich wieder zurück und legt einen Arm um Max' Schultern.

Ihre erste Nacht in England, ihre erste Nacht im Auto...  
Sie sehen beide aufs Meer hinaus. Sanfte Wellen schwappen an das Ufer vor ihnen, doch schon ein paar Meter weiter draußen ist die schwarze Fläche so gut wie regungslos. Nur das Glitzern und die nicht komplett glatte Oberfläche weisen darauf hin, dass dort, vor ihnen nicht etwa ein geteerter Platz liegt.

Max schnappt sich eine der Pommes und schiebt sie sich in den Mund. Schon frisch haben sie ihm nicht besonders geschmeckt – sie sind einfach zu dick. Nicht wie die Pommes, die er gewohnt ist, nicht einmal einen Zentimeter dick. Die Pommes von ihrem Fish-and-Chips-Laden erinnern da schon mehr an Kartoffeln.  
Aber es gehört einfach dazu. Der Blick aufs Meer, das leise Plätschern, der Geschmack der abgestandenen Pommes.

~*~*~

„Ey, Ernst.“

Widerwillig öffnet Max die Augen wieder. Er war so froh, endlich zu liegen...  
Vorher haben sie ihre Zähne geputzt. Die Sache mit der Wasserflasche müssen sie noch üben, ihre T-Shirts hängen jetzt über den Sitzen zum Trocknen. Gut, eigentlich war es nur Leon, der sich da etwas dämlich angestellt hat – als er etwas Wasser über Max' Zahnbürste geben sollte, hat er zu fest gedrückt und Max' T-Shirt angespritzt. Dass auch Leons T-Shirt nass wurde... Revanche.  
Danach haben sie es sich in ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Auch das ist noch ungewohnt. Besonders viel Platz haben sie hier nicht zur Verfügung und wenn sie sich beide gleichzeitig umziehen wollen, wird es ziemlich eng. Aber sie haben es geschafft und dann wollte Max eigentlich endlich schlafen. Den ersten Tag verdauen und alles...  
Leon ist offensichtlich dagegen.

„Ja?“

Als er den Kopf zur Seite dreht, sieht er, dass Leon wirklich noch nicht schlafen will. Er liegt ihm zugewandt, hat den Kopf auf dem Arm aufgestützt und sieht ihn an. Max erkennt nur die Umrisse seines Gesichts, für mehr ist es zu dunkel. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen kommt dank der Vorhänge nicht ins Auto.  
Die Vorhänge waren Leons Idee und wie Max jetzt feststellt, eine ziemlich gute Idee. Leons Onkel hat zwar ziemlich knurrig auf den Vorschlag reagiert und Vorhänge als „Frauenkram“ bezeichnet, zum Glück beharrte Leon jedoch auf seine Idee. Unter normalen Umständen werden sie die Vorhänge nicht benötigen, sie wollen ja schließlich den Sternenhimmel sehen. Aber hier, in der Stadt, auf der doch ziemlich hell erleuchteten Promenade, ist Max froh darüber.

„Wir haben es geschafft.“

Das winzige bisschen Wut – Wut? Ach, eigentlich war es nur Entnervtheit. - ist auf einen Schlag verflogen, Max muss lächeln. Ja, sie haben es geschafft. Zwar nur den ersten Schritt, aber sie sind da, wo sie sein wollten. In Freiheit. Nur sie beide, im Auto...  
Irgendwie war das die ganze Zeit noch so surreal. Aber jetzt sind sie hier, liegen in ihrem Bett fernab von der Heimat und da realisieren sie so langsam, dass sie das tatsächlich durchziehen.

„Läuft schon mal ganz gut, oder?“

Leon brummt zustimmend, mehr nicht. So kann Max den Tag noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen lassen. Der Regenschauer zuhause, Leon am Steuer des Landys, der erste zugegebenermaßen etwas unspektakuläre Blick aufs Meer, die Fährenüberfahrt, die schon wesentlich idyllischer war, ihr Ausflug an der Kreidefelsenklippe entlang, Fish and Chips bei den Möwen... Und jetzt liegen sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause.  
Es ist gut, so gut. Max fühlt sich richtig wohl. Und zufrieden, richtig zufrieden.

Schon alleine ihr Blickkontakt sagt Max, dass es Leon ebenfalls so geht.

~*~*~


	7. cobalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war am Dienstag in München beim Schweini-Abschiedsspiel und hab Leon gesehen \o/ ... und gerade als ich mir dachte "och, ich könnte mal ein paar Fotos von ihm machen", hat er sich verletzt. Mensch, Leon...

~*~*~

„Und dann tut er immer so, als würde er das alles schon wissen und-“  
„Leon!“

Es benötigt nur diesen kurzen Ruf, um Leons Monolog zu unterbrechen. Okay, vielleicht war es auch der Schlag auf seinen Oberschenkel. Und Leon kennt ihn zum Glück gut genug, um deshalb nicht wütend oder beleidigt zu sein. Wenn Max ihn einfach so unterbricht, hat das seinen Grund und das wissen sie beide.

„Schau mal, da vorne.“

'Da vorne', links neben der Fahrbahn, ist ein großes blaues Schild. Es ist etwas dunkler als ein normales Straßenschild – ein paar Meter danach steht eines, so kann er das recht gut vergleichen – außerdem fehlen die Ortsnamen und die Pfeile.  
Seine Vermutung wird bestätigt, als sie sich dem Schild nähern. 

Sie sind mitten in der Pampa, links und rechts von ihnen Felder, Büsche, vereinzelte Häuschen, ein Bach. Und die Grenze nach Schottland.

Leon liest die Schrift neben dem weißen Kreuz vor.

„Welcome to Scotland – Fàilte gu Abla.“

Er sieht zu Max hinüber und grinst ihn an. Auf Worte kann er verzichten, Max weiß genau, was er denkt.

'Wir haben es geschafft.'

~*~*~

In Schottland angekommen, übernimmt Leon wieder das Steuer.  
Max hat nichts dazu gesagt. Wenn Leon bereit ist, sich dem Auto zu stellen, ist das eine feine Sache und das will er nicht durch überflüssige Kommentare kaputt machen.  
Bis jetzt sieht es auch gut aus. Besonders schnell fährt Leon nicht, der Landy hätte mehr in petto. Aber er fährt und sieht dabei verhältnismäßig entspannt aus. Wie Max es prophezeit hat, ist der Umgang mit dem Auto hier, wo die Straßen zwar anspruchsvoller, aber frei sind, einfacher.

„Welche Urlaubspläne hattest du eigentlich?“

Leon hat sich nie zu seinen eigentlichen Urlaubsplänen geäußert. Von ihm kam der Vorschlag mit dem Roadtrip und seitdem war er für die Idee Feuer und Flamme. Da war von anderen Plänen keine Rede mehr.

„Dubai.“

Max kann gar nicht genau sagen, welcher Streckenteil besser für eine Unterhaltung geeignet ist: Der Teil auf der doch noch recht großen Schnellstraße Richtung Norden oder die kleinen Sträßchen, die sie dort erwarten. Auf der Schnellstraße gen Glasgow ist zwar mehr Verkehr, aber die Straßen an der Küste hinter Glasgow sind wesentlich sehenswerter. Ist auf jeden Fall beides besser als die zugestopften Autobahnen mit der ungewohnten Fahrweise in England. Die hat vorsichtshalber er übernommen, da hätte Leon noch so viel betteln können – hat er aber nicht einmal. Auch Leon kennt seine Schwächen.  
Hiermit beginnt also der Part der Reise, in dem sie sich unterhalten können.

„Und dann...“  
„Ja. Unser Gespräch bei meinem Onkel. Da hat eines zum anderen geführt. Du wolltest raus, wir waren in der Autohalle... Es hat alles gepasst. Zumindest auf dem ersten Blick.“

Nicht nur auf dem ersten Blick, wie sie jetzt wissen. Auch wenn ihre Reise gerade erst so richtig begonnen hat, sieht es ganz danach aus, dass alles rund läuft. Zumindest ist es schon mal gut angelaufen.

„Und die Vorstellung war echt gut, mit Natur pur und Abenteuer und alles. So gut, dass Dubai dagegen abgestunken hat. Ich meine – wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Wie oft bekommen wir noch die Möglichkeit, einfach abzuhauen und ohne Sorgen durch die Wildnis zu tingeln?“

Okay, spätestens jetzt wird deutlich, dass Leon der ideale Reisepartner ist. Er ist so euphorisch, absolut begeistert von der Idee und von dem, was sie hier tun. War er ja von Anfang an, aber selbst jetzt, wo sie miteinander alleine sind und die ersten Nächte hinter sich gebracht haben, steht er noch hinter der Sache.

„Also habe ich den Flug nach Dubai storniert, das Hotel, alles... Bis jetzt habe ich es nicht bereut.“  
„Nach Dubai kannst du auch noch, wenn du Rentner bist.“  
„Eben.“

~*~*~

Die Suche nach einer Unterkunft haben sie sich beide wesentlich einfacher vorgestellt. Sie haben erwartet, dass sie direkt an ihrer Route ein geeignetes Plätzchen finden und einfach stehen bleiben können, wenn es ihnen reicht.  
Nun ja, sie sind noch nicht auf ihrer Route. Die große Einsamkeit liegt noch vor ihnen.

Wirklich dicht besiedelt ist es hier auch nicht. Sie sind durch den kleinen Ort Gretna Green gefahren, danach haben sie die zweispurige Straße Richtung Westen eingeschlagen. Seitdem versucht Leon, mithilfe ihrer Landkarten und dem Navi einen Übernachtungsplatz zu finden. Schon jetzt bevorzugt er die Karten im Navi, da kann man wenigstens zoomen – das hat er Max schon in aller Ausführlichkeit mitgeteilt. Gut, soll ihm recht sein – Leon ist kein passiver Beifahrer, sondern sorgt dafür, dass Max wirklich nur fahren muss. Um den Rest kümmert er sich.  
Sie müssen weg von der Schnellstraße, das ist klar. Schon die Straße ist laut, aber dann fährt parallel zu ihr auch noch ein Zug. So viel Zeit haben sie noch, dass sie sich einen idyllischeren Ort suchen können, findet er. Obwohl sie vor ihrer Abfahrt in Dover noch einmal die Klippen besucht haben und sich auf dem Weg nach Schottland auch nicht gerade beeilt haben, dauert es noch ein bisschen, bis es dämmert und die Dämmerung ist für sie das Zeichen, spätestens dann den Tag für beendet zu erklären.

„Ich hab' was.“  
„Mh?“  
„Im nächsten Ort gehen ein paar Straßen runter Richtung Fluss.“

Vor der schottischen Grenze sind sie über zwei Flüsse gefahren, auf seiner Karte hat Leon entdeckt, dass es hier einen großen Strom gibt, der wenige Kilometer westlich ins Meer fließt. An diesem Strom und seinen Seitenflüssen könnte es ruhig sein, hoffen sie.

„Sieht auch so aus, als wären da keine Häuser mehr.“

Das war ein weiteres Problem. Immer dann, wenn sie eine kleinere Straße eingeschlagen haben, waren sie in einer verhältnismäßig belebten Gegend und das wollen sie nicht. Sie wären ja auch nicht begeistert davon, wenn plötzlich ein unbekannter Wagen vor ihrem Haus parken würde und die ganze Nacht über dort stehen bleiben würde.

„Ich vertraue dir.“  
„Na toll.“

Nichtsdestotrotz klemmt Leon, nachdem er einen hoffentlich passenden Punkt eingegeben hat, das Navi wieder in seine Halterung.

Der Weg, den sich ihr Navi ausgerechnet hat, ist merkwürdig. Spätestens jetzt ist klar: Das ist kein Urlaub, in dem extra für sie aufgehübscht wird. Sie fahren durch einen Ort, der nicht existiert, um Touristen zu gefallen, hier leben ganz normale Leute und danach ist alles ausgerichtet.  
Doch dann, nachdem sie auch noch ein altes Boot passieren, biegen sie links ab in eine winzige Straße, an deren Ende es wesentlich freundlicher aussieht.  
Und vor allem unbewohnter.

Die Straße, die sie zu ihrem Ziel – hoffentlich ist es diesmal wirklich ihr Ziel – führt, ist so schmal, dass sie in regelmäßigen Abständen Ausweichstellen aufweist. Inzwischen ist es allerdings spät genug, dass sie die nicht mehr benötigen, die Straße ist frei für sie.  
Sie überqueren ein Viehgitter und so langsam ist Max froh darüber, dass sie zwar ein breites, aber auch ein geländegängiges Auto haben. Noch ist die Straße geteert, aber er hat das Gefühl, dass sie immer wieder mit zwei Reifen auf der Wiese fahren.

Da ist sie, die Einsamkeit, die er sich gewünscht hat. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Parkplatz.

„Sollen wir einfach hier am Rand in die Wiese fahren?“

Leon schüttelt den Kopf, er tippt aufs Navi.

„Wir sind gleich am Ziel. Erst schauen wir, wie es da aussieht.“

Okay, wie Leon meint. Er weiß zwar nicht, was sie am Ende erwartet, aber... Eigentlich ist das Ende echt besser als irgendwo hier an der Straße stehen zu bleiben. Und seine intuitive Sorge, am Ende der Straße nicht umdrehen zu können, erledigt sich, als ihm wieder bewusst wird, dass er in einem Jeep sitzt.

Jetzt macht ihre Straße einen Bogen, wird gesäumt von ein paar Büschen. Außerdem steht dort eine mit Graffiti verzierte Wellblechhütte.  
Alles unwichtig. Dahinter führt nämlich ein ungeteerter Weg hinunter zu einem Schotterplatz direkt am Fluss.

„Soll ich da runter fahren?“  
„Wozu haben wir einen Geländewagen?“

Leon grinst ihn an. Schön, sie sind sich einig.

Oh ja, so hat er sich das vorgestellt. Endlich keine Straße mehr, sondern eine Strecke, für die man einen Jeep braucht, endlich Einsamkeit – endlich Freiheit.

~*~*~


	8. mulberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Weile lang war diese FF mein Gewissensbiss - die Geschichte, die schon seit Jahren angefangen herumlungerte und sich bei jeder Geschichte, die ich neu anfing, leise räusperte... :D Allerdings gibt es da noch eine FF, die tatsächlich noch ein gutes Stück älter ist - die schon damals älter war und bis heute nicht fertig ist. Um diese Geschichte kümmere ich mich zurzeit - und hoffe, dass ich bald ein weiteres Stück schlechtes Gewissen besiegt habe \o/

~*~*~

„Wir ziehen das wirklich durch, ey.“

Schon eine Weile lang liegen sie auf der Matratze. Als sie den Platz am Fluss ohne Blessuren erreicht haben, haben sie gleich ihr Gepäck von der Matratze auf die Vordersitze umgeladen, dann, nachdem sie die letzten Brote, die sie von ihrem Einkauf heute Vormittag im Gepäck hatten, gegessen haben, haben sie sich bettfertig gemacht.  
Natürlich ist das nicht so einfach wie sonst. Schließlich haben sie kein fließendes Wasser – abgesehen von dem Fluss direkt vor ihnen. Aber genau das macht es so besonders.

„Wir zwei, in Schottland.“  
„Wir zwei und der Landy.“

Max klopft gegen das nächste Stück Metall, das er erreicht.

Ihr Schlafplatz ist echt bequem. Sie haben die Rücksitze weg geklappt, der so entstandene Freiraum inklusive Kofferraum ist mit einer Matratze ausgelegt. So ist er sogar lang genug für Leon.  
Trotzdem können sie beide nicht schlafen. Max starrt schon die ganze Zeit die Innenseite des Dachs an, er hat gespürt, dass auch Leon nicht schläft. Viel zu schnelle Atemzüge... Er kann nicht genau beschreiben, woran er das gemerkt hat. Sind so viele kleine Dinge, an die er sich bei ihren gemeinsamen Auswärtsübernachtungen gewöhnt hat.  
Und auch Leon ist aufgefallen, dass er noch wach ist. Sonst wäre er ruhig geblieben.

„Okay, ja, wir drei.“  
„Das ist schon wie ein kleines Abenteuer.“

Und das ist etwas, was er nur Leon sagen kann. Weil Leon neben ihm liegt, weil Leon das gleiche fühlt wie er. An und für sich haben sie auf ihrer Reise noch nichts Spektakuläres erlebt, aber es ist einfach krass, gestern in der Früh noch zuhause in Deutschland in Gelsenkirchen in einem eigenen Bett gelegen zu haben und jetzt mit dem Land Rover an irgendeinem unbekannten schottischen Fluss zu stehen. Es ist noch krasser als gestern – da sind sie beide recht schnell eingeschlafen, weil sie die eintönige Fahrt durch Europa und der Spaziergang an den Klippen entlang ausgelaugt haben.

Ab morgen geht es so richtig los. Alles bis jetzt war der Einstieg, ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Morgen gibt es Schottland pur, mit winzigen Straßen, Meer, Schafen und selbst gekochtem Essen am Abend.  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf schläft Max ganz langsam ein.

~*~*~

Als Max wieder aufwacht, ist es draußen hell. Noch nicht allzu lange, tippt er, aber auch die zweite Nacht im Auto hat er komplett durchgeschlafen. War auch echt bequem, er ist sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Bett.  
Leon offensichtlich auch. Er liegt neben ihm und schläft noch.

So, was soll er tun? Sich die Karte schnappen und die Reiseplanung für heute durchgehen? Eigentlich nicht nötig. Sie fahren jetzt in den Norden – nicht auf der schnellsten Route, doch zumindest auf einer größeren Straße -, bis sie da angekommen sind, wo die Küstenlinie Schottlands komplett zerklüftet ist. Dort klappern sie die Fjorde ab, zumindest so lange, bis es ihnen reicht. Und wenn sie nicht genug davon bekommen... Der Nordwesten Schottlands ist gut ausgestattet.  
Er könnte aufstehen. Sich umziehen, schauen, ob die Wassertemperatur des Flusses erträglich ist... Aber wenn er die Türe öffnet, weckt er Leon.  
Frühstück vorbereiten wäre auch eine Idee. Sie haben gestern im Supermarkt Baguette gekauft, dazu wollen sie sich auf ihrem Campingkocher Speck braten. Aber da gilt das gleiche wie beim Umziehen: Er weckt Leon.  
Eigentlich könnte er Leon auch gleich wecken. Ja, das ist eine sehr gute Idee.

Kurz rüttelt er an Leons Schulter.

„Aufstehen!“

Wie erwartet reagiert Leon sofort. Er grummelt leise, dann öffnet er ganz kurz die Augen. Damit ist gesichert, dass er in absehbarer Zeit so richtig aufwachen wird und er kann schon mal nach draußen gehen. Also schnappt Max sich seine Hose und sein T-Shirt – von vorne sollte er sich eine Jacke holen, wahrscheinlich ist es nicht besonders warm – und zieht sich an. Nicht besonders bequem, aber machbar. Bisschen auf den Rücken legen, bisschen strampeln...  
Dann öffnet er die Türe und klettert nach draußen.

Ja, es ist wirklich noch frisch.  
Nachdem er seine Jacke vom Beifahrersitz geholt hat, macht Max sich auf den Weg zum Fluss. Er schlängelt sich durch die Graslandschaft, wenn Max sich nicht täuscht, ist sein Wasserstand höher als gestern Abend. Oder vielleicht doch niedriger? Max kann es nicht genau sagen, allzu viel konnten sie gestern nicht mehr erkennen. Aber dass das gestern anders aussah, da ist er sich sicher.  
Macht auch Sinn. Sie sind in der Nähe vom Meer, der Strom fließt nur einige Kilometer von hier entfernt in den Atlantik. Kann gut sein, dass man schon hier die Auswirkungen der Gezeiten merkt.

Sie sind in der Nähe vom Meer.  
Max grinst. Das ist alles so... anders, einfach. Sie sind in einer fremden Gegend, sie dürfen sich da durchbeißen. Das Kribbeln ist immer noch da.

Das Wasser im Fluss ist ziemlich frisch. Zu frisch, um darin zu baden, beschließt Max. Um sich das anzutun, muss man schon Bock auf ein Eisbad haben und er ist ganz froh darüber, dass ihm das in der Sommerpause erspart bleibt.  
Bedeutet allerdings auch, dass sie die abgelegenen Strände und Buchten, die sie hoffentlich in den nächsten Tagen finden werden, nicht voll ausnutzen. Das Meer ist noch ein paar Grad kälter und jetzt, durch seinen Wassertest, wurde den Zahlen, die sie im Internet gefunden haben, Leben eingehaucht. 10 Grad klang vielleicht zuhause noch in Ordnung, nun sieht das etwas anders aus.

Als er wieder zurück zum Landy geht, sieht er schon aus der Ferne, dass Leon sich etwas bewegt hat. Seine Türe – also die Hintertüre, die an seiner Bettseite – ist offen und Leon hängt den Kopf heraus. Beim Näherkommen erkennt er jedoch, dass das kein Zeichen von Faulheit ist. Leons Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht verpennt, sondern zufrieden. Er versucht nicht, sich aus dem Bett zu schleppen – er will liegen bleiben. Mit dem Kopf an der frischen Luft.  
Doch Max ist unbarmherzig. Das Roadtrip-Gefühl kann Leon später auch noch genießen, er will jetzt wieder zurück auf die Straße. Nach dem Frühstück, natürlich.

„Kommste?“

Leon schüttelt den Kopf. Gut, dann muss er halt zu anderen Mitteln greifen.

„Wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht draußen bist, esse ich den Speck alleine.“

Das wirkt. Kurz sieht Leon ihn entsetzt an, dann verschwindet sein Kopf im Wageninneren. Bei Essen verstehen sie beide keinen Spaß.

~*~*~

Salz. Das ist ganz eindeutig Salzwasser.

Es ist Max gerade völlig egal, wie das aussehen muss, zwei Kerle, die am Wasser knien und den großen Geschmackstest machen. Das ist Salzwasser, nur das zählt.  
Auch für Leon. Der ist auch gerade dabei, sich Wasser in den Mund tropfen zu lassen. Immerhin müssen sie keine allzu großen Bedenken haben, dabei Tonnen an Dreck zu erwischen – das Wasser ist glasklar.

Max hebt seinen Blick, er betrachtet die bewaldete Hügelkette auf der anderen Seite des Fjords. Die ist gerade mal einen halben Kilometer weit weg, schätzt er.  
In der Zwischenzeit kommt Leon zum gleichen Ergebnis wie er.

„Das ist Salzwasser! Das ist Meer!“

Sie haben nicht am ersten Fjord, an dem sie vorbeikamen, angehalten. Vorher führte ihre Route für ein kurzes Stück an einem anderen Fjord vorbei, Parkgelegenheiten gab es da allerdings nicht. Erst hier...  
Max hat die Stelle entdeckt. Durch die Bäume hat er das Wasser aufblitzen gesehen und als sie an der nächsten Kreuzung ankamen, fanden sie dort einen Parkplatz direkt am Ufer. Da blieb ihnen fast nichts anderes übrig als auszusteigen, zum Fjord zu laufen und zu testen, ob das nun wirklich schon Meer ist.

Ja, sie sind am Meer. Wieder einen Punkt auf ihrer Checkliste abgehakt. Ist zwar nur ein Fjord, aber der mündet direkt ins Meer und das gilt, finden sie.  
Meer ist eigentlich nichts absolut Außergewöhnliches für sie. Doch auf diesem Trip bekommen auch die kleinen Dinge eine große Bedeutung.

~*~*~


	9. magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da bin ich wieder - und ich habe eine Umfrage im Gepäck. Es ist nämlich an der Zeit, eine neue FF zu posten und wie immer kann ich mich partout nicht entscheiden, welche :D (Ich dachte, ich nehm die, die ich als letztes fertig geschrieben habe, aber die Hochladvorbereitungen haben jetzt so lange gedauert, dass ich dann doch beschloss, es hinten anzustellen. Vor allem, weil ich hier mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch darauf gewartet habe, bis ich die neue FF parat habe.)  
> So, Umfrage. Hier: https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/GW89NS9

~*~*~

Das monotone Trommeln der Regentropfen auf dem Autodach macht es Max schwer, aufzuwachen. Es ist so einschläfernd... Das Geräusch, der graue, düstere Himmel, der Gedanke daran, da raus zu müssen.

Bis jetzt haben sie kein großes Glück mit dem Wetter.  
Aber das ist Ansichtssache. Irgendwie hat er was, dieser Dauerregen. Das passt zu der endlosen, wüsten Einsamkeit Schottlands.

Max robbt nach unten, zur Kofferraumtüre. Kurz darauf hat er sie geöffnet und er kann sich wieder auf seinen Platz legen.  
In der Nacht lassen sie die Türe meistens geschlossen. Zu große Mückengefahr – gut, bei dem Wetter nicht, aber prinzipiell – und wenn die Temperatur fällt und sie das nicht mitbekommen, weil sie so fest schlafen, wird es unbequem. Aber jetzt ist es schon am Morgen und er ist halbwegs wach, da tut die frische Luft gut.

Jetzt rührt sich auch Leon. Er wälzt sich ein Weilchen hin und her, bis er sich auf den Rücken legt und wie Max den Oberkörper etwas hebt. Sein Blick ist wesentlich verschlafener als der von Max.  
Aber er geht auch dorthin, wo Max hin sieht. Nach draußen.

Dorthin, wo das Grau des Himmels, das Grau des Regens und das Grau des Meeres miteinander verschmelzen.

~*~*~

Klick. Klick. Zischen. „Verdammt.“. Klick. Klick. Zischen. „Maaaaaann ey.“. Klick. Klick.

„Du machst das irgendwie falsch.“

Klick. Klick. Zischen.

„Mach's besser.“

Klick. Klick.  
Klick.

Max quetscht sich neben Leon, der im Ausstieg der Beifahrerseite Platz genommen hat. Doch die Chance dazu, es besser zu machen, bekommt er nicht. Leon umklammert weiterhin mit der einen Hand den Campingkocher und mit der anderen ein Feuerzeug.

„Gib' her.“

Klick. Zischen. Klick. Klick.

„Maaaaann.“  
„Du bekommst ja noch nicht mal das Feuerzeug an.“  
„Manchmal schon, okay?“  
„Wow.“

Das kommt offensichtlich dabei heraus, wenn zwei Profifußballer zusammen eine Reise machen. Zwei Profifußballer alias Nichtraucher. Und wenn dann noch die Kerzen am Adventskranz der Familie Goretzka mit Streichhölzern angezündet wurden, sieht es so richtig finster aus.  
Gut, dass Max etwas Licht ins Dunkle bringen kann. Also, in die Abenddämmerung Schottlands.

Klick. Klick.

„Wow.“

Gelungene Imitation, das muss er Leon lassen. Aber Leon hat ganz vergessen, dass er selbst viel mehr Fehlversuche hatte. Noch ist Spott von seiner Seite aus nicht angebracht.

Klick. Zischen. Knacksen.

„Oh.“  
„Joa. Brennt.“

Max stellt den Kocher auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen ab. Warum hat Leon das nicht gleich gemacht? Freihändig anzünden ist noch schwieriger als auf dem Tisch.  
Dann reguliert er die Flamme.

„Wo hast du den Topf?“  
„Hier.“

Leon greift neben sich. Dort, auf dem Boden, hat er den Topf mit ihrem Abendessen platziert, um den Campingkocher auf Vordermann bringen zu können.  
Tomatensuppe aus der Dose. Mh. Kein Viersternemenü, aber hoffentlich so genießbar, dass sie sich ein paar Wochen lang davon und von ähnlichen Gerichten ernähren können.

Kaum steht die Suppe über der Flamme, fängt Leon auch schon an zu nölen.

„Ich hab' Hunger.“  
„Hättest du gleich mal den Meister ran gelassen...“

Er schnappt sich das Feuerzeug und lässt es ein paar Mal aufflammen. Nur, weil er es kann – und Leon nicht.  
Dementsprechend genervt ist Leons Blick.

„Alter, dein Onkel ist Autobastler. Ich hätte gedacht, du hast geschickte Finger.“

Leons Finger legen sich um seine Hand, um die, die das Feuerzeug hält. Kurz drückt er zu.

„Hab ich. Aber nur bei sinnvollen Dingen.“  
„Ohne mich wärst du jetzt verhungert. So viel zu sinnvoll.“

Noch immer umschließt Leons Hand seine. Ganz langsam streicht sein Daumen über seinen Handrücken, Richtung Anzünder.  
Sie sind ruhig, beide. Es ist nur noch das entfernte Plätschern des Meeres zu hören, das Rauschen der Blätter im lauen Nachtwind, das Köcheln der Suppe.

Das – Moment. Die Suppe. Sie köchelt.  
Sie brennt an.

~*~*~

Eigentlich hatte Max kein konkretes Bild von einem schottischen Pub vor seinem geistigen Auge. Trotzdem ist er überrascht, als sie den Laden betreten und nicht von rauchgeschwängerter Luft in einem Raum mit einer fast schon erdrückend dunklen Holzeinrichtung begrüßt werden.  
Der Pub sieht ganz anders aus – eher wie ein Diner oder so etwas, denkt sich Max. Die Wand hinter der Bar ist gefliest, der Rest des Raumes ist weiß gestrichen. Weiß mit Striemen, die wohl von dagegen gestoßenen Stühlen stammen.  
Er kann sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser Pub, als die Farbe noch ganz frisch war, große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Arztpraxis hatte. Doch die Abnutzungsspuren nehmen ihm die Sterilität und machen ihn irgendwie urig.

„Bar oder Tisch?“

Leon ist neben ihm stehen geblieben, auch er sieht sich erst einmal um.  
Gute Frage. Er hat sich vorgestellt, dass sie sich an die Bar setzen, auf die massiven Holzhocker, dass sich dann ein kleiner, dicker, bärtiger Mann über den ebenfalls hölzernen Tresen lehnt und ihnen mit starkem schottischen Dialekt etwas zu trinken anbietet. Am ebenfalls gefliesten Tresen stehen jedoch nur Metallhocker, auf der anderen Seite tänzelt eine Mittvierzigerin hin und her. Sie hat einen Zahnstocher im Mundwinkel klemmen, ihre Haare sind etwas zu unordentlich, um als „nachlässig, aber trotzdem noch schick“ zu gelten. Dazu passt auch ihr ausgewaschener, um ein paar Nummern zu großer Kapuzenpulli.

Sie passt in diesen Laden. So wie sie ist, gehört sie hinter diesen Tresen. Und das ist weder ihr noch dem Pub gegenüber abwertend gemeint. Beide sind nicht bilderbuch-urig, beide sind auf ihre etwas eigene Art ungewöhnlich.

„Tisch.“

Trotzdem entscheidet er sich erst einmal für etwas Abstand. Der Platz am Tresen zwischen den zwei LKW-Fahrern – zumindest tippt er darauf, dass sie das sind – und der Vitrine, in der Pasteten ausgestellt sind, ist zu eng für zwei. Da ziehen sie sich lieber an einen Tisch zurück.

Jetzt ist auch die Barkeeperin auf sie aufmerksam geworden – die beiden Männer an der Theke haben ihre Bierflaschen vorgesetzt bekommen, da kann sie endlich den Kopf heben und zur Türe hinüber sehen.

„Oh, hallo!“

Ihre Stimme ist hoch, mädchenhaft. Passt nicht zu einer Frau mit einem solchen Erscheinungsbild, passt nicht zu einer Barkeeperin – passt aber trotzdem irgendwie.  
Sie grüßen beide zurück, dann suchen sie sich einen Platz. Letztendlich entscheiden sie sich für einen direkt am Fenster, mit Blick auf die spärlich erleuchtete Straße. Und kaum haben sie Platz genommen, steht die Barkeeperin neben ihnen.

„Was darf es sein?“

Ihr fehlt zwar der Bart und sie ist nicht klein und dick, sondern geschätzt fast so groß wie Max und ziemlich dünn, nichtsdestotrotz ist sie dem Barkeeper aus Max' Vorstellung nicht unähnlich. Sie hat nämlich den starken schottischen Akzent, den er sich gewünscht hat.  
Leon macht sich über so etwas offensichtlich keine Gedanken. Während Max erst nach draußen gesehen hat, sich dann noch mal im Laden umgesehen hat und schließlich die Barkeeperin gemustert hat, hat er sich schon mal die Karte geschnappt und studiert. Dementsprechend schnell hat er eine Bestellung parat – zwei verschiedene Biersorten, mit deren Aussprache er sich ziemlich schwer tut. Doch die Barkeeperin versteht und nach einer kleinen Verbesserung verschwindet sie wieder in Richtung Tresen.

Schade, dass sie in diesem Urlaub nicht öfter essen gehen. Das ist nämlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Leon für ihn etwas aus der Karte aussucht. Zuhause, wenn sie mit der Mannschaft oder einfach so, zu zweit, essen gehen, macht er das auch oft und Max findet das echt gut. Da profitieren sie sogar beide davon – Leon muss sich nicht auf ein Gericht festlegen und sie lassen sich dann gerne gegenseitig probieren.  
Heute also auch beim Bier – und nachher, wenn sie endlich schottischen Whiskey probieren, wahrscheinlich auch.

Leon greift nach dem weißen Plastiksalzstreuer, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch steht, und dreht ihn in seinen Händen hin und her. Als Max in sein Gesicht sieht, bemerkt er, dass er versucht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
Er freut sich. Diese Verhaltensweise kennt er – den Drang, mit irgendetwas herumzuspielen, dieses halb unterdrückte Grinsen, bei dem trotzdem immer wieder die Mundwinkel nach oben wandern. So reagiert Leon, wenn er sich ganz plötzlich über etwas freut.

„So geil aufs Bier?“

Und Leon weiß, dass er das kennt. Max spricht ihn, seit er das das erste Mal bemerkt hat, darauf an, damit er seiner Freude freien Lauf lassen kann. Was das angeht, braucht Leon immer noch einen kleinen Anstoß.  
Funktioniert auch jetzt wieder. Er sieht auf, hebt den Blick von seinem Salzstreuer. Sein Grinsen wird ganz breit.

„Ja klar. Aber... alles halt, ne. Ich mag's hier. Ich freue mich auf das Bier, ich freue mich auf den Whiskey. Hier zu sein, ist...“  
„Ja.“

Leon muss das gar nicht groß erläutern, Max spürt, was er meint. Diese Fremdartigkeit, die sich von der Inneneinrichtung über die anwesenden Personen bis hin zur Getränkewahl erstreckt, fühlt sich echt gut an. Es fühlt sich echt gut an, das zu erleben.  
Das ist nicht einmal ein Abenteuer. Sie stecken ihre Nasen in eine andere Normalität. Und gleichzeitig haben sie einen Teil ihrer eigenen Normalität dabei – die aber auch nicht ganz normal ist, sondern nur im Urlaub ihre Normalität ist.

~*~*~


	10. strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, irgendwie bin ich jetzt mit den ganzen Geschichten durcheinander gekommen - wäre ich wie geplant der Reihenfolge nach vorgegangen, hätte das Update hier früher kommen sollen. Hupsi.  
> Na ja, wie dem auch sei - da ist das neue Kapitel :D Uuuund die neue FF, zu der es letztes Mal die Umfrage gab, hab ich auch im Gepäck - hier nämlich ♥ https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123916/chapters/37668119

~*~*~

„Und ihr kommt wirklich klar?“

Ivera lehnt im Türrahmen, sie betrachtet sie halb besorgt, halb belustigt.

„Natürlich.“

Leon, der den Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hat, tätschelt Max' Brustkorb. Diese Geste soll wohl Ivera beruhigen.  
Max kichert, er zieht Leon etwas fester an sich. Hat seine Vorteile, dass Leon so viel größer ist als er, dass er sich leichter tut, ihm den Arm um die Hüfte zu legen statt auf die Schulter. So kann er Leon etwas stabilisieren – darauf hoffen, dass sich ihr Wanken gegenseitig ausgleicht.

Man sieht Ivera an, dass sie überlegt, ob sie Einspruch erheben soll. Doch letztendlich vertraut sie ihnen. Sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, dann dreht sie sich um, um die Türe des Pubs abzuschließen.  
Ivera... Nach dem ersten Glas Whisky hat Leon die Barkeeperin nach ihrem Namen gefragt. Für die zwei LKW-Fahrer am Tresen haben sie schnell Namen gefunden – sie haben sie Bernd und Josef genannt -, aber bei der Barkeeperin wurden sie sich nicht einig. Also hat Leon ganz dreist gefragt, wie sie heißt. Der schottische Name hat sie beide überrascht. Auf so etwas haben sie nicht getippt.

Im Gegenzug wollte Ivera Informationen über sie. Der Laden war zwar ganz gut gefüllt – sie sind früh angekommen, im Laufe des Abends wurde es voller -, trotzdem fand sie die Zeit, sich etwas von ihnen erzählen lassen. Man hat ihr angemerkt, dass sie froh über die Abwechslung in Form von Nicht-Einheimischen war.  
Das mit dem Auto, das hat sie ihnen nicht abgenommen. Sah man ja auch jetzt wieder. Ivera hat ihnen sogar angeboten, für sie eine Unterkunft zu organisieren.

„Okay, Jungs, dann...“

Als ihr Blick wieder auf sie fällt, muss sie grinsen. Wieder hat sie diesen teils amüsierten, teils schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Auch das war eine ihrer Sorgen: Dass sie zu betrunken sind, um noch irgendetwas auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Aber auch hier haben sie ihr beteuert, dass das in Ordnung geht.

Max leitet die Verabschiedung ein. Er streckt Ivera seine Hand entgegen, will ihr zum Abschied die Hand schütteln. Doch in Schottland – bei Ivera – läuft das etwas anders. Sie ignoriert seine Hand, kneift ihm stattdessen in die Wangen.

„Verdammt, ihr seid viel zu niedlich, als dann man euch alleine lassen könnte.“  
„Ich auch?“

Natürlich unterstützt Leon ihn nicht, natürlich hilft er ihm nicht dabei, seine Männlichkeit wiederherzustellen. Stattdessen wird er eifersüchtig. Ein grandioser bester Freund.

„Du sowieso.“

Auch ihn kneift Ivera in die Wange. So ist sie schon den ganzen Abend ihnen gegenüber – als wären sie die Kinder von ihren Freunden. Nach dem Motto „Sind ja nicht meine Kinder“ sehr forsch, nimmt auch selten ein Blatt vor den Mund, aber irgendwie lösen sie trotzdem Muttergefühle in ihr aus.

„Also, ihr passt auf euch auf?“  
„Klar.“  
„Und ihr schreibt mir mal eine Postkarte?“

Leon holt unter einigen Verrenkungen ein Visitenkärtchen aus seiner Hosentasche, das er zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her dreht.

„Machen wir.“  
„Dann habt noch viel Spaß, okay?“

Sie kommen nicht dazu, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Ganz plötzlich breitet Ivera ihre Arme aus und schlingt sie um sie beide. Kurz drückt sie sie, dann löst sie sich ebenso schlagartig von ihnen, dreht sich um und läuft los.  
Ivera. Ihre schottische Ersatzmutter. Max und Leon sehen ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, beobachten sie dabei, wie sie von einem Lichtkegel zum nächsten läuft. Solange, bis Leon Max auf die Schulter klopft.

„Komm, ist Zeit für's Bettchen.“

Max lässt seinen Kopf gegen Leons Oberarm sinken. Ja, ist es wirklich. Das Herumsitzen, der Alkohol, die Dunkelheit und Stille hier draußen, all das hat ihn müde gemacht. Am liebsten würde er sofort ins Bett fallen.  
Geht nicht so einfach. Sie müssen erst mal zu ihrem Bett kommen.

Die ersten paar Schritte benötigen ziemlich viel Zeit. Erst müssen sie sich aufeinander einstimmen, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus finden. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn sie einzeln laufen würden, aber zumindest Max ist ganz dankbar über die Stütze. Und bis sie an der nächsten Kreuzung ankommen, klappt das mit dem Laufen auch schon ganz gut.

Es ist schön hier. So viel nimmt Max noch wahr, dass ihm das nicht entgeht. Die völlig ausgestorbene gepflasterte Straße, die kleinen Häuser... Der Ort, in dem sie sich für die heutige Nacht niedergelassen haben, ist winzig. Deshalb haben sie auch gleich hier den Pub-Ausflug gemacht – hier konnten sie ihr Auto außerhalb des Ortes parken und waren trotzdem innerhalb weniger Minuten beim Pub. Sie hatten vor, die Alkoholika Schottlands zu testen, da war es ganz praktisch, das Auto in der Nähe zu haben und nicht fahren zu müssen.  
Plan erfüllt. Sie haben sich gefühlt durch das komplette Sortiment an schottischen Spezialitäten getrunken, ihr Auto steht auf einem perfekten Schlafplatz und sie sind auch gleich dort.

Den Land Rover zu sehen, ist ebenfalls ein sehr schönes Gefühl. Das ist ihr Zuhause, so fühlt es sich auch an. Erst recht, als sie auf ihre Matratze krabbeln, sich nur kurz ihrer Jeans entledigen und dann endlich dem drängenden Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nachgeben.

~*~*~

Max wird davon geweckt, dass Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase kitzeln.  
So zumindest die romantische Beschreibung. In Wirklichkeit sieht es so aus, dass es drückend warm ist und die Sonne direkt auf ihn herab brennt. Ätzend, richtig ätzend.  
Gezwungenermaßen öffnet Max seine Augen und setzt sich auf. Es ist hell, viel zu hell und er ist noch nicht bereit für Sonnenschein – er ist noch nicht einmal bereit für Wachsein. Am liebsten würde er sich ja wieder hinlegen und weiterschlafen. Müde oder zumindest erschöpft genug dafür wäre er ja, aber der Gedanke daran, mit diesem ekligen Gefühl einschlafen zu müssen, nimmt der Sache dann doch wieder den Charme.

Neben ihm brummt Leon vor sich hin. Max findet es fast schon beängstigend – er kennt Leon inzwischen so gut, dass er weiß, was das bedeutet. Aber das ergibt sich nun einmal, wenn man sich bei Auswärtsfahrten und bei diversen Trips zur Nationalmannschaft ständig das Zimmer teilt. Und ein paar gemeinsame Nächte im Jeep haben dieses Wissen noch erweitert.  
Eigentlich wacht Leon recht ruhig auf. Wenn er beim Aufwachen brummt, passt ihm etwas nicht. Egal ob volle Blase, ausgetrockneter Mund – oder eine sehr störende Sonne.  
Tatsache. Als Leon seine Augen öffnet, verzieht er sofort sein Gesicht und versucht, die Sonne mit der Hand abzuschirmen. Da das nicht klappt, sackt er mit einem frustrierten Seufzen in sein Kissen zurück.

„Hell. Warm. Bäh.“

Ja, genau das hat er sich auch gedacht. Aber im Gegensatz zu Leon will er nicht mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck herumliegen. Erst recht jetzt nicht mehr, wo sie beide wach und unzufrieden sind.

„Wollen wir woanders hin?“  
„Will nicht fahren.“

Wie war das gleich noch mal mit dem umgänglichen Mitreisenden? Er nimmt gleich alles Positive, was er sich in der letzten Zeit zu Leon gedacht hat, zurück.

„Nur kurz. Und dann weiterschlafen.“

Für einen Moment erhellt sich Leons Miene, er blinzelt dankbar in seine Richtung.

„Okay.“

Mehr kommt von Leon nicht. Dann muss Max sich wohl darum kümmern, dass sie seinen Plan umsetzen. Mehr als Leons Zustimmung bekommt er wohl nicht.  
Verdammt, wenn das Kopfweh nicht so stark wäre... Die Müdigkeit wäre erträglich, der Sonnenschein eventuell auch, aber das kombiniert mit Kopfschmerzen ist fast unerträglich.  
Und gerade deswegen muss er schauen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich hier weg kommen.

Max krabbelt nach vorne auf den Fahrersitz, er macht sich nicht die Mühe, dafür auszusteigen. Zwischen den Sitzen hindurch quetschen geht auch, da spart er sich die Schuhe. Fahren kann er auch barfuß.  
Wohin? Egal. Er folgt einfach der Straße, versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wo das Meer war und fährt ungefähr in diese Richtung. Funktioniert dafür, dass sein Kopf eigentlich außer Gefecht ist, echt gut – als Leon sich plötzlich ebenfalls durch die Vordersitze quetscht, um auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen, taucht vor ihnen das Meer auf.

Auch seinem Beifahrer entgeht das nicht. Wieder fängt er an zu strahlen, dann kurbelt er das Fenster nach unten.  
Gute Idee, richtig gute Idee. Die frische Meeresluft tut wahnsinnig gut.

„Wollen wir draußen schlafen?“

Leon nickt zustimmend, bevor er sich umdreht und ihre Picknickdecke herauskramt. Das nennt er mal Effektivität – Vorschlag ausgesprochen, Vorschlag vorbereitet, sobald er stehen bleiben kann, können sie den Vorschlag ausführen.  
Bis dahin dauert es nicht mehr lange. Max biegt auf eine kleinere Straße ab, die Richtung Meer führt, dann, als die Straße einen Knick macht und an der Klippe entlang führt, lenkt er den Landy auf die karge Wiese.

Ihr Outdoor-Bett ist schnell hergerichtet. Sie breiten Leons Decke aus, holen sich die Kissen aus dem Auto und legen sich hin.  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit ist Max wieder eingeschlafen.

~*~*~


	11. punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Länderspielpause ohne Meyretzka? Unnötig, kann abgeschafft werden. :D

~*~*~

Effektiv ist ihre Fahrweise schon längst nicht mehr. In den letzten Tagen sind sie kaum vorwärts gekommen – sollten sie ihren ursprünglichen Plan, Schottland einmal zu umrunden, durchziehen, könnte das ziemlich knapp werden.  
Ist aber nicht schlimm, überhaupt nicht. Mittlerweile machen sie sich über so etwas kaum noch Gedanken. Sie genießen ihre Zeit und solange sie sich wohlfühlen, steht die geplante Tour hinten an.

Wohlfühlen... Das fällt ihnen immer leichter.

Heute ist das Wetter wieder schön. Angenehm warm, kein Regen, nicht einmal Wolken in Sicht... Genügend Argumente, die Reise für heute abzubrechen und ihr Lager auf einer Wiese aufzuschlagen. Und weil sie so früh dran waren, haben sie einige Steine und Äste zusammengesucht, um später ein Lagerfeuer machen zu können. Wird eine schöne Abwechslung, Würste mal zu braten statt immer nur zu kochen.

Noch ist keine Essens- und damit Lagerfeuerzeit, noch genießen sie den Nachmittag. Neben ihrem noch nicht fertiggestellten Lagerfeuer haben sie ihre Decke ausgebreitet und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht. Das sieht so aus, dass Leon eine ihrer Schottland-Karten vor sich ausgebreitet hat und nach einer Route für die nächsten Tage sucht, während Max ihm eine musikalische Untermalung bietet. Soll heißen: Er hat endlich die Gitarre, die Leons Onkel ihnen mitgegeben hat, ausgepackt.  
Max ist kein Gitarrist. Um genau zu sein, kann er es an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er schon eine Gitarre in die Finger bekommen hat – und da ist schon eingerechnet, dass er zuhause die Gitarre ins Auto eingeräumt hat. Aber Leons Onkel war der Meinung, dass eine Gitarre zu einer solchen Reise dazu gehört – dass man sich dann abends mit der Gitarre ans Lagerfeuer sitzt und ein bisschen Musik macht. Die Aussicht auf ihr Abendessen hat Max an das Musikinstrument in ihrem Gepäck erinnert.

Das gute Stück hat schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel. Das Griffbrett ist abgenutzt, das Holz hat einige Flecken und die Saiten hängen unten und oben, dort, wo sie festgeknotet sind, ein Stück heraus. Völlig ausreichend für ihre Zwecke also – Max hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, wenn sie eine neue Gitarre mitgenommen hätten. Bei dieser Gitarre können sie nicht viel kaputt machen, das hat ihnen auch Leons Onkel bestätigt.

Nun ist es also an der Zeit, Gitarre spielen zu lernen. Und da sie beide keine Erfahrung und kein Internet haben, sondern nur ein altes, zerfleddertes Heft mit Standardliedern, versucht sich Max an diesen.  
Und Leon... Der hebt hin und wieder den Kopf und sieht gequält zu ihm hinüber.

Nach einer Weile gibt Max auf. Also, nicht das Gitarrespielen, davon lässt er sich nicht abhalten. Aber jetzt ist die Zeit, in der er Leon kommentarlos gucken lässt, vorbei.

„Was ist?“  
„Das klingt schlimm.“  
„Das F ist aber auch verdammt schwer.“  
„Hört man.“

Leon richtet wieder den Blick auf seine Karte, doch so schnell kommt er Max nicht davon.

„Ey, ein paar andere Akkorde bekomme ich hin!“

Unwillig hebt Leon den Kopf und Max durchbricht die idyllische Stille mit einem Akkord, der kaum noch quietscht.

„Der geht ja auch total leicht.“  
„Hast du ihn schon mal ausprobiert?“

Damit hat er Leon bei seinem Ehrgeiz gepackt. Er rappelt sich auf, wechselt auf die andere Seite der Decke und nimmt neben ihm Platz.

„Gib' her.“  
„Schaffst du sowieso nicht.“  
„Eben doch.“

Eben nicht. Max behält recht, Leon scheitert selbst an diesem zugegebenermaßen doch eher einfachen Akkord. Ist nun mal doch nicht ganz so leicht, wie es aussieht – und Max weiß, wovon er redet, er hat alleine für diesen Akkord ungefähr eine halbe Stunde benötigt.  
Aber er will ja nicht so sein. Auch Leon ist Anfänger und da er einen kleinen Vorsprung hat, erbarmt er sich und hilft ihm.

Max rutscht näher an Leon heran, so nah wie möglich. Dann legt er seinen Arm um ihn und fasst nach dem Griffbrett.

„Du musst deine Finger hierher legen. Zweiter Bund, auf die Saiten, auf denen ich auch die Finger habe.“

Würde er versuchen, den Akkord zu greifen, den er Leon zeigen will, würde er scheitern – dafür sind seine Arme zu kurz. Aber da Leon greifen soll, ist es doch machbar. Er versteht, was Max greift, versucht es, Max verbessert ihn – mittlerweile kennt er die gängigsten Fehler, er hat sie vorher auch gemacht – und Leon ändert die Position seiner Finger.  
An diesem Tag lernen sie nicht besonders viel. Aber eine Handvoll Akkorde pro Nase ist ein guter Schnitt für Anfänger, findet Max. Erwartet ja keiner von ihnen, dass sie umgehend ein paar Lieder am Lagerfeuer spielen können.

Das kommt erst in den nächsten Tagen.

~*~*~


	12. candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Das letzte Update hier ist... viel zu lange her. Erst hatte ich eine Phase, in der ich gar nichts auf die Reihe gebracht habe, dann kam der NaNoWriMo und... Nun ja, da habe ich wieder mehr geschafft. Allerdings habe ich mich komplett aufs Schreiben konzentriert und kam deshalb auch nicht zum Posten. Nun ist der NaNoWriMo beendet - ich habe es dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal geschafft, vorzeitig das Wortziel von 50.000 Wörtern zu erreichen! \o/ Damit ist endlich wieder Zeit für Updates... :D

Der Regen prasselt monoton auf das Dach des Landys.

Vorher, als es langsam losging mit dem Regen, waren die Tropfen noch unregelmäßig – Max hat auf den Rhythmus geachtet und festgestellt, dass es keinen richtigen gibt. Doch inzwischen regnet es so stark, dass das Trommeln nahezu durchgängig ist.

Sie haben angehalten, haben auch die Etappe für diesen Tag vorzeitig abgebrochen. Bei diesem Wetter macht es einfach keinen Spaß, durch die Gegend zu fahren und wer weiß, was sie dabei verpassen. Lieber haben sie es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht und nun beobachten sie durch die Fenster den Regen.  
So viel Regen... Normalerweise sieht Max, wenn er im Bett liegt, etwas von der umliegenden Landschaft. Doch der Regen fällt so dicht, dass alles hinter einem Vorhang aus Regentropfen verschwindet. Es ist, als gäbe es nur ihr Auto und sie. Eine kleine, abgeschiedene Welt...  
Als Max den Kopf dreht, sieht er, wie Leon mit dem Finger die Spur eines Wassertropfens an der Fensterscheibe verfolgt. Dann, als der Tropfen unten angekommen ist und sich mit den anderen Tropfen, die sich dort sammeln, vermischt, sieht Leon ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber.

„Wusstest du, dass Regenwürmer, die nach Regen tot herumliegen, nicht ertrunken sind, sondern an Sonnenbrand gestorben sind?“

Max grinst in sich hinein. So geht das schon seit ein paar Tagen – da sie nicht allzu viel zu besprechen haben, sprechen sie über völlig willkürlich wirkende Dinge. Zum Beispiel eben über tote Regenwürmer.

„Neee. Ich dachte, das sind die, die auf der Straße landen und sich nicht eingraben können und deshalb ertrinken. Deshalb habe ich die auch immer ins Gras geworfen.“

Kurz wird Leons Blick nachdenklich, doch schnell kehrt sein Grinsen zurück.

„Kann schon sein, dass ihnen das geholfen hat. War zwar der falsche Hintergedanke, aber... Wenn sie noch gelebt haben, konnten sie sich vor der Sonne verstecken.“  
„Ich sehe schon, ich habe es hier mit einem Experten zu tun.“  
„Absolut.“

Sie müssen etwas lauter sprechen als sonst. Die Lautstärke, in der sie sich unterhalten, variiert in diesem Urlaub ganz besonders – sie geht von 'Gespräch bei Regen' über die normale Gesprächslautstärke bis hin zu dem Murmeln, das sie austauschen, bevor sie einschlafen.

„Ich fand Regenwürmer früher total cool und ich wollte alles über sie wissen. Im Kindergarten habe ich sie auch immer gesammelt.“

Leon rollt sich auf den Rücken, sein Blick geht Richtung Decke. Er wirkt verträumt – so, als wäre er gerade in diese Zeit zurückversetzt worden. Und ein bisschen nimmt er Max mit. Max mustert ihn und vor seinem geistigen Auge taucht eine kleine, jüngere Version von Leon auf – eine jüngere Version als die erste, die er kennengelernt hat -, der über die Wiese eines Kindergartens tappt und Regenwürmer einsammelt.

„Da gab ein Mädchen, das unbedingt wollte, dass ich mit ihr spiele. Und... Alter, es ist krass, dass ich mich noch daran erinnere. Ist schon ewig her, dass ich daran gedacht habe... Sie wurde eifersüchtig auf die Würmer, weil ich eben lieber Würmer gesammelt habe als mit ihr zu spielen. Ich hatte halt keine Lust auf 'Vater, Mutter, Kind' oder was auch immer sie spielen wollte. Fußball fand ich schon damals toll, da standen dann auch die Würmer hinten an, aber bei ihr definitiv nicht. Und das fand sie nicht gut.“

Auch das Mädchen hat Max umgehend im Kopf. Ein kleines blondgelocktes Mädchen, ein typisches Prinzesschen, das sofort losbrüllt, wenn es nicht bekommt, was es will – in diesem Fall Leon.  
Er kann sich gut vorstellen, dass Leon damals der große Kindergartenschwarm war. Da war es wohl ziemlich ungünstig, dass er sich mehr für Regenwürmer und Fußball interessiert hat als für Mädchen.

„Also hat sie...“

Leon schlägt sich die Hände vor den Mund, er lacht dabei. Scheinbar holen ihn die Erinnerungen Stück für Stück ein.

„Sie hat eine Schere mit nach draußen geschmuggelt und alle Regenwürmer, die sie gefunden hat, auseinander geschnitten.“

Okay, jetzt versteht er, warum Leon gerade so schockiert reagiert hat. Das ist ganz schön kaltblütig – das Mädchen ging wirklich über Leichen, um an Leon zu kommen. Und wenn Leon sich damals so gut mit Regenwürmern auskannte, war ihm wahrscheinlich auch klar, dass das Auseinanderschneiden keine Vermehrung, sondern ihren Tod bedeutete.

Noch ist Leon nicht fertig mit dem Bericht über seine hartnäckige Verehrerin. Ihm fällt noch mehr ein.

„Sie war extrem komisch. Nicht nur ihr Verhalten. Sie hatte auch ganz viele Papas und wir haben alle nicht so recht verstanden, was das bedeutet. Das wird mir erst jetzt so richtig klar – ihre Mutter hatte ständig einen neuen Kerl?“  
„Denke schon. Das erklärt auch, warum die Kleine so stur war. Sie wollte nicht auch so enden.“

Leon lacht, er streicht sich dabei die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es geholfen hat. Also, bei mir schon mal nicht – aber ich weiß auch nicht, was aus ihr geworden ist.“  
„Du solltest sie suchen. Mit einer Suchanzeige. 'Suche ehemaliges kleines Mädchen, das gerne Regenwürmer auseinander geschnitten hat'.“

Leons Lachen reißt ihn mit. Sie lachen beide los, können sich nicht mehr einbremsen. Und als Max zu Leon hinüber sieht...  
Er fühlt sich so verdammt wohl auf dieser Reise. Es ist die Freiheit, die Abwechslung, die er sich gewünscht hat. Und was auch dazu beiträgt, dass er sich so wohl fühlt, ist, dass er merkt, wie sehr es auch Leon hier gefällt – selbst wenn sie nur nebeneinander in ihrem provisorischen Bett liegen, dem Regen lauschen und merkwürdige Kindheitserinnerungen austauschen.

~*~*~


	13. blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr trotz der Pause noch mit an Bord seid! ♥

~*~*~

„Wenn wir so weitermachen, kommen wir niemals rechtzeitig zum Trainingsauftakt zurück.“

Ah, Leon schätzt ihren Reiseverlauf also ungefähr so ein wie er. Aber auch er klingt nicht danach, als würde ihn das großartig stören. Ist ja auch kein Problem – wenn sie nach Hause müssen, können sie ja den direkten Weg zurück nach Deutschland nehmen, sie haben ja die Zeit im Auge.  
Heute kommen sie wohl gar nicht so richtig vom Fleck. Am Morgen sind sie in die nächste Ortschaft gefahren, in der es einen kleinen Supermarkt gab. Dort haben sie sich mit Essen eingedeckt und haben den Ort wieder verlassen – nur um wenige Kilometer außerhalb zu stoppen, um eine Wanderung zu unternehmen. An dem Parkplatz, den sie gefunden haben, waren Wegweiser, die scheinbar einen Wanderweg auszeichnen und den laufen sie nun.

Ist ein schöner Weg. Am Anfang war er noch recht eintönig, da ging es nur über Wiesen und Weiden. Doch dann haben sie einen Wald betreten und kurz darauf stieß der Weg auf mehrere Weiher, an denen sie nun entlang laufen.

An einem Bach, der zwei der Weiher miteinander verbindet, machen sie Pause. Die Felsen außen herum bieten sich als Sitze an und das nutzen sie. Max legt sich auf einen der Felsen, Leon ist wohl dafür zu groß und beschränkt sich darauf, sich im Schneidersitz auf den Nachbarbrocken zu setzen.  
Perfekt. Im Hintergrund das Plätschern des Bachs, dazu das Rascheln des Waldes... Noch ein Grund mehr, Schottland zu lieben.

Trotzdem ist er Leon nicht böse, als der ein Gespräch anfängt.

„Vermisst du deine Ex?“

Seine Ex... Max muss tatsächlich einen Moment nachdenken – muss sich sammeln. Der Urlaub zeigt den gewünschten Effekt. Er hat es geschafft, seine Beziehung ad acta zu legen.

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ich komme nicht einmal dazu.“

Max dreht den Kopf ein kleines bisschen. So sieht er das Lächeln, das über Leons Gesicht huscht.  
Sie haben ihre Mission erfüllt. Ist jedoch kein Grund, ihre Reise abzubrechen, da sind sie sich hoffentlich einig.

Und wie immer auf ihrem Trip fließt das Gespräch einfach weiter. Max hat keine Hemmung, eine Frage zu stellen, weil er weiß, dass Leon ihm antworten wird. So läuft das hier.

„Warum hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?“

Leon wird antworten. Nur nicht umgehend. Erst einmal schweigt er und Max kann sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, ein Vogelzwitschern in ihrer Nähe zu analysieren. Klingt nach einem Kuckuck, aber er hat schon so lange keinen mehr gehört, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher ist.  
Bevor er einen Entschluss fassen kann, ergreift Leon das Wort.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nie eine richtige Beziehung.“

Der Satz steht zwischen ihnen, hängt bedeutungsschwer in der Luft. Nichtsdestotrotz schweigt Max. Wenn Leon mehr dazu sagen will, tut er das auch von alleine und er will ihm die nötige Zeit dafür geben.  
Es ist dann auch wirklich Leon, der wieder das Wort ergreift.

„Erst war ich in der Schule. Da habe ich schon nebenbei Fußball gespielt. Dann kam der Profifußball. Wenn ich nach Hause gekommen bin, hat es mir gereicht. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie ich da eine Freundin unterbringen will. Klar, es hat schon geklappt, aber... Das war eben nur so nebenbei und ich konnte nie so viel Zeit für sie aufwenden, wie ich sollte. Teilweise wollte ich nicht mal – ich will halt auch noch was mit Freunden unternehmen und so etwas. Und so vergeht die Zeit und man bleibt alleine.“

Wieder Schweigen. Diesmal ist es Max, der über das Thema nachdenkt – und über Leons indirekte Frage.  
Wie führt man eine Beziehung? Wie findet man als Fußballer in seinem Leben angemessen viel Platz für eine Beziehung?

Eigentlich sollte es ihm leicht fallen, eine Antwort zu finden. Schließlich hat er das bis vor kurzem auf die Reihe bekommen. Trotzdem fällt ihm nichts ein.  
Seit der Trennung fühlt er sich so erleichtert – wie sollte er Leon sagen, dass es nicht schlimm ist, auf seine Gesellschaft zu verzichten, wenn er sie gerade so sehr genießt?  
Eigentlich kann er Leon echt gut verstehen. Er wüsste im Moment auch nicht, wie er eine Freundin zeitmäßig unterbringen sollte. Da müsste er etwas von der Leon-Zeit abknapsen und das will er nicht.

Okay, Leon bekommt keine Antwort. Das ist hoffentlich nicht wild – sonst hätte er auch direkt gefragt.  
Max streckt sich auf seinem Felsen, dann setzt er sich auf.

„Weiterlaufen?“

~*~*~


	14. fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen gibt es nun neuen Lesestoff \o/
> 
> Zum einen wäre da chickennuggetliebe - eine Geschichte von drei Freunden und Chicken Nuggets.  
> Die andere Geschichte, die ich in petto habe, ist die angekündigte englische FF - o dia do caralho. Marc-André ter Stegen und Rafinha lernen sich kennen - und lieben? Ganz so einfach ist das nicht, also lädt Rafinha Marc dazu ein, mit ihm den "dia do caralho" zu feiern.  
> Beide Geschichten sind natürlich auf diesem Account zu finden!
> 
> Damit bin ich jetzt bei 4 parallel laufenden FFs angekommen - und dabei bleibt es auch :D Eventuell gibt es zu Weihnachten dann noch das erste Kapitel einer neuen Geschichte, da ich (wenn alles nach meinem Plan läuft :D) kurz davor das letzte Kapitel einer anderen FF poste... Mal gucken.
> 
> Ich hoffe, man liest sich auch dort! ♥

~*~*~

Am Abend, als sie in der offenen Kofferraumtüre des Landys sitzen, greift Max das Thema wieder auf.

Wie er heute Vormittag schon geahnt hat, sind sie nicht weit gekommen. Sie haben lediglich ihre Position auf ihrer Landkarte überprüft und sind dann querfeldein zum nächsten Fjord getuckert. Inzwischen haben sie die Stellen am Wasser als ihre Lieblingsstellen auserkoren – die erwartete Mückenplage blieb größtenteils aus und dort haben sie am meisten Ruhe.  
Nun sitzen sie dort und löffeln Dosentomatensuppe aus dem Topf, den sie zwischen sich positioniert haben. Was das Geschirr angeht, sind sie mittlerweile echt erfinderisch geworden und ihr Hauptaugenmerk liegt darauf, so wenig wie möglich zu benutzen. Dadurch müssen sie nach dem Essen weniger spülen und hier, wo sie alles per Hand spülen, ist jede Einsparung eine Erleichterung.

„Leon, bist du schwul?“

Leons Löffel scheppert gegen die Innenwand des Topfes, dann rutscht er ihm aus der Hand und geht auf Tauchstation. Okay, er geht schwimmen, auf Kinderbeckenniveau – der Topf ist fast leer.

„Warum?“

Er ist empört. Als hätte sein Löffel-Ausrutscher das nicht schon verraten, hört man es ihm auch noch an. Nichtsdestotrotz ist sich Max seiner Sache sicher und er verfolgt seine Spur weiter.

„Weil du dich so schwer tust mit Freundinnen.“  
„Deswegen bin ich doch nicht schwul!“

Leon versucht gar nicht erst, seinen Löffel aus der Suppe zu fischen. Er stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab, springt aus dem Auto und läuft einfach los, läuft hinunter Richtung Ufer.  
Einen kurzen, bedauernden Blick in den Topf – er hat die Suppe echt lieb gewonnen und schon alleine, weil es beschissen ist, Suppenreste aus dem Topf zu waschen, wäre es sinnvoller, die Suppe zu essen -, dann folgt Max ihm.  
Er ist da auf etwas gestoßen, irgendwie.

Warum genau er Leon folgt, kann er nicht sagen. Es ist eine Mischung daraus, dass er nachhaken will und dass er für Leon da sein will, weil er merkt, dass er ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen und vielleicht sogar verunsichert hat.

Noch bevor Leon am Fjord angekommen ist, hat er ihn eingeholt. Aufhalten lässt Leon sich davon jedoch nicht. So gehen sie die letzten Schritte zum Ufer gemeinsam.  
Erst dort kommt eine Reaktion von Leon

„Dass meine Beziehungen nichts waren, sagt doch nichts über meine Sexualität!“

An und für sich hat Leon damit recht. Aber warum ist er dann immer noch so aufgewühlt?  
Max beschließt, nun doch nachzuhaken.

„Kann aber damit zu tun haben. Und wenn es so ist, dann ist es echt in Ordnung, Leon.“  
„Ach, ist es das?“

Leon ist wirklich aufgewühlt. Er vergräbt beide Hände in seinen Haaren, läuft ein paar Schritte hin und her. Dann platzt es aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht, okay? Ich meine... Wie kann ich sagen, dass ich nur Frauen will, wenn alle Beziehungen mit Frauen schief gingen? Vielleicht war es nur eine Kleinigkeit – aber was ist, wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn etwas ganz fundamental falsch läuft?“

Sie stehen nun einander gegenüber, die Kulisse – der Fjord links von ihnen, die endlos wirkende Weite – ist gerade völlig nebensächlich. Max' komplette Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Leon gerichtet. Und darauf, dass er tatsächlich eine Goldader erwischt hat. Es gibt da etwas, eine Seite an Leon, die sein Kumpel bis jetzt immer verschwiegen hat.  
Bis jetzt. Dafür sprudelt es nun aus ihm heraus.

„Vielleicht gehe ich falsch an die Sache heran. Vielleicht probiere ich es mit dem falschen Geschlecht. Aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich auf Männer stehe, weil ich es einfach nicht weiß. Ich denke darüber nach, okay? Und an und für sich könnte ich mir das schon vorstellen. Aber ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert. Und was ist, wenn es mir dann nicht gefällt? Ist doch beschissen, dann zu sagen 'Ach nee, jetzt doch nicht'. Außerdem will ich nicht 'der schwule Fußballer' sein.“

Wow. Das alles hat Leon so lange vor ihm versteckt? Scheint ihm ziemlich nahe zu gehen und ihn sehr zu beschäftigen... Verständlicherweise.  
Leon deutet sein Schweigen scheinbar nicht nur als Aufforderung, fortzufahren, sondern auch als stumme Kritik. Er versucht, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich will, okay? Und das ist richtig scheiße. Weil ich noch nicht mal weiß, nach was ich suchen soll. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es gefunden habe – weil ich nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man auf das Richtige gestoßen ist. Weißt du, ich komme mir da manchmal so zurückgeblieben vor. Alle anderen hatten schon mal eine richtige Beziehung – eine, die im Laufe der Zeit auseinander ging. Aber bei mir hat es von Anfang an nicht gepasst, nie. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn es richtig ist.“

Okay, genug. Er muss eingreifen. Und das tut Max auch, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Er packt Leon im Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich herunter – so weit, bis Leon quasi dazu gezwungen wird, seine Stirn an die von Max zu legen. Wohl mehr aus Reflex schließen sich Leons Hände um seine Oberarme.  
So. Jetzt hat er Leons Aufmerksamkeit, da kann er sich ziemlich sicher sein. Er hat ihn aus seinem Strudel gerissen.

„Du findest deinen Weg.“

Warum ist er sich da so sicher? Und warum passt diese abgedroschene Floskel so gut? Normalerweise würde er so etwas nicht sagen.  
Doch dann wird es ihm klar.

„Denk an unsere Fahrt.“

Verdammt, er glaubt wirklich daran. Denn er denkt gerade an ihre Reise. Daran, dass sie einfach nach Gefühl durch die Gegend fahren, womöglich an einigen Sehenswürdigkeiten vorbei, und trotzdem landen sie jeden Abend an einem Fleck, an dem sie sich in irgendeiner Form heimisch fühlen.  
Sie finden ihren Weg. Und deshalb wird Leon das auch bei seinem Gefühlsleben schaffen.

Die Botschaft kommt auch bei Leon an. Ohne dass Max sich weiter erklären muss – einen Moment lang denkt er zwar noch nach, doch dann nimmt er es so hin. Er nickt leicht und lockert seinen Griff etwas.

„Okay.“

~*~*~


	15. honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich dachte mir schon, dass diese beiden hier etwas populärer sind als so manch anderes Paar, über das ich schreibe, aber trotzdem ist eure Rückmeldung zu dieser FF überwältigend ♥♥♥ Ganz dickes Danke schon mal an dieser Stelle! ♥

~*~*~

Gestern ging ihre Fahrt etwas länger als sonst. Sie haben einfach keine geeignete Stelle für eine Übernachtung gefunden.  
Gut, das kann auch daran liegen, dass sie mittlerweile echt anspruchsvoll sind. Aber das Warten hat sich rentiert. Plötzlich lag vor ihnen dieser See, so tief, dass nach Max' Schätzungen selbst Leon Schwierigkeiten hätte, darin zu stehen, ganz klares Wasser, nur an einer Stelle etwas bewachsen...  
Dort haben sie ihren Landy geparkt und übernachtet. Und jetzt, nach dem Frühstück, kniet Leon am Ufer des Sees, um sich zu waschen. Ein echter Luxus im Vergleich zum Hantieren mit ihrer Campingdusche oder den Wasserflaschen.

„Ist es Süßwasser?“

Max verstaut das übrig gebliebene Essen im Kofferraum des Landys. Auf Geschirr haben sie heute komplett verzichtet, deshalb geht es recht zügig, ihren Frühstückstisch aufzuräumen. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte Max kein Problem damit, dass Leon schon einmal voraus gegangen ist.

„Ja! Hab' schon getestet.“

Volltreffer. Sie haben tatsächlich schon einmal Teiche dieser Art gefunden, aber beim Wassertest hat sich dann immer herausgestellt, dass das wohl Überbleibsel vom Meer waren, sei es durch Ebbe, Tropfwasser oder was auch immer. Aber dieser See hier ist ein Glückstreffer. Vermutlich wärmer als das Meer, genießbares Wasser...  
Als Max alles aufgeräumt hat, gesellt er sich zu Leon, der immer noch am Ufer kniet, leicht nach vorne gebeugt.

Und dann... Er kann sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Er muss das ausnutzen.  
Max tritt hinter Leon und bevor der groß reagieren kann, schubst er ihn. Sein Plan geht auf, Leon verliert den Halt und fällt ins Wasser.

Ein paar Momente lang hört man nur Platschen und Prusten. Dann taucht Leon wieder auf und seine Miene sagt ganz deutlich, was er von der Aktion hält. Nicht viel, das steht fest.  
Max grinst trotzdem. Er weiß ganz genau, dass Leon das gleiche bei ihm gemacht hätte – und da ihre Handys und Geldbeutel im Auto liegen, dürfte auch nichts kaputt gegangen sein.  
Eine Weile lang verharrt Leon an der gleichen Stelle, er hält sich durch Paddeln über der Wasseroberfläche. Dabei sieht er Max finster an. Erinnert irgendwie an Nessie und Max findet es echt lustig, dass er das Seemonster jetzt doch noch zu Gesicht bekommen hat, obwohl sie Loch Ness großzügig umfahren haben – da war einfach zu viel los.  
Dann findet Leon seine Sprache wieder.

„Komm' auch rein.“  
„Neee, muss nicht sein.“

Schon die Wasserspritzer, die er abbekommen hat, als er Leon ins Wasser gestoßen hat, haben ausgereicht, um zu merken, dass der See nicht besonders warm ist. Er verzichtet also dankend aufs morgendliche Bad – erst recht, als Leon ihn erneut, diesmal mit Absicht, anspritzt.

„Doch, muss sein. Wenn du nicht rein kommst, muss ich dich umbringen, sobald ich raus komme.“

Gut, das ist dann leider doch ziemlich überzeugend. Immerhin hat er den Vorteil, dass er nicht einfach so überrumpelt wird. So kann er ganz vorsichtig seine Hand ins Wasser hängen und die Temperatur testen.  
Verdammt, ist wirklich frisch. Vielleicht sollte er doch das Risiko eingehen und -

Er kommt gar nicht so weit, groß darüber nachzudenken, ob er nicht doch lieber Leons Zorn auf sich ziehen sollte. Plötzlich greift Leon nach seiner Hand und es benötigt nur einen Ruck, dass auch er im Wasser landet.  
Dieser...

Max strampelt – als er dabei etwas streift, was sich verdächtig nach Leons Bein anfühlt, breitet sich eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihm aus –, bis er wieder an die Luft kommt. Dort schnappt er erst einmal nach Luft, bevor er Leon ins Visier nimmt. Der zuckt nur ganz unschuldig mit den Schultern und Max wird klar, dass das die verdiente Rache war und dass er dagegen nichts einwenden kann.  
Also lässt er es bleiben, stößt sich vom Ufer ab und krault in die Mitte des Sees. Leon folgt ihm.

Nach ein paar Meter berühren seine Zehenspitzen den Boden. Max schwimmt noch ein Stück weiter, allerdings etwas vorsichtiger, dann versucht er, seine Füße auf dem Boden abzustellen. Es klappt tatsächlich – der See ist hier flacher als vorne bei ihrem Auto.  
Die Wellen, die gegen seinen Rücken schlagen, verraten ihm, dass Leon direkt hinter ihm ist. Dann verschwinden sie plötzlich und er spürt, dass Leon sich ebenfalls hinstellt. Seine Arme schlingen sich um seinen Körper, er hält Max fest. Ganz friedlich, keine Spur mehr von Feindseligkeit – sie sind jetzt offensichtlich quitt.

Sie verharren so, bleiben einfach so stehen. Max lehnt sich gegen Leons Brust und...  
Er fühlt sich geborgen, irgendwie. Gut aufgehoben. Er will nicht, dass Leon loslässt. Tut er auch erst einmal nicht.  
Nur kurz löst Leon einen Arm von ihm. Die Umarmung hält er noch aufrecht, er zeigt nach vorne, auf einen Punkt in der Einöde.

„Schau mal, da hinten sind Pferde.“

Stimmt, jetzt, wo er es sagt, fällt es auch Max auf. In der Ferne grasen einige Wildpferde.  
Max lächelt. Das Lächeln wird breiter, als Leons Arm sich wieder um seine Brust legt.

Dann räuspert sich Leon, er macht einen Schritt nach hinten und lässt ihn los.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir weiterkommen. Da hinten ist der Himmel schon ganz dunkel.“

Er hat recht, es sieht tatsächlich danach aus, als würde sich ein Gewitter anbahnen. Trotzdem wünscht sich Max die Umarmung zurück.

Der Moment ist vorbei, die Stimmung ist verflogen. Aber das Gefühl hängt noch ein bisschen nach.

~*~*~


	16. mustard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, die Farben werden allmählich heller - und die Kapitel sind ja nicht umsonst von dunkel nach hell benannt. Allerdings habe ich auch immer geschaut, dass ich einen zum Kapitel passenden Farbton finde - und sei es nur aufgrund der Stimmung. Mh. :D

~*~*~

„Alter, riechst du das?“

Um seine Frage zu unterstreichen, schnüffelt Leon in die Luft – würde man das Geräusch aus dem Kontext reißen, könnte man meinen, dass er gerade Koks schnieft. Aber Max versteht, was er meint und deshalb brummt er als Erwiderung.  
Die frische Luft ist ihnen schon öfter aufgefallen. Das letzte Mal, als sie in einer Stadt waren, ist schon eine Weile her, sie entfernen sich Tag für Tag mehr vom Smog und das merkt man auch beim Atmen. Hier ist es besonders extrem – hier besteht die Luft nicht nur aus Frische, sondern auch aus einem Hauch Meer und... Kräuter? Gräser? Max weiß nicht, was es ist. Wird wohl das Gestrüpp um sie herum sein. Sieht ein bisschen borstig aus, aber es riecht verdammt gut. Wie Hustenbonbons, ein bisschen.

Heute stand wieder eine Wanderung an. Der Bewegungsdrang war so groß, dass sie einfach den Wagen am Straßenrand abgestellt haben und zu einem Gipfel in der Nähe aufgebrochen sind. Ohne Route, ohne Plan. Ist auch nicht nötig, denken sie. Sowohl auf dem Hinweg als auch auf dem Rückweg haben sie ihr Ziel vor Augen – der Gipfel ist unübersehbar und wenn sie den Berg wieder hinunter laufen, sehen sie problemlos den Land Rover.  
Vor einer Weile sind sie auf dem Gipfel angekommen – wie erwartet, ohne sich groß zu verlaufen. Dort haben sie sich einfach auf den Bauch gelegt und jetzt genießen sie... alles. Die Aussicht, die Luft, die Sonne, die heute von den Wolken etwas abgeschwächt wird.

Würden sie sich umdrehen, würden sie den Landy sehen. Vor ihnen liegt das Meer – der Berg flacht ab bis direkt zur Küste. Vielleicht laufen sie nachher noch dorthin, mal sehen. Dazu müssen sie schauen, wie es mit ihren Kräften aussieht, schließlich müssen sie den Weg dann auch wieder zurücklaufen. Der Landy kommt ja leider nicht nach.  
Das ist im Moment aber auch egal. Sie liegen hier herum und das ist gerade völlig ausreichend.

Max bettet den Kopf auf seinen Armen, die er vor sich verschränkt hat. Dann stößt er mit dem Fuß Leon an.

„Nimm' mal den Kopf so weit herunter, dass du durch das Gras schauen kannst.“

Umgehend gehorcht Leon. Auch er drückt seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und späht durch die Grashalme. Gut, Gras ist das nicht mehr unbedingt, eher Gestrüpp, trotzdem weiß Leon, was er damit meint.

„Wie eine andere Welt, ne?“

Nun späht Max wieder selbst durch die Pflanzen direkt vor seiner Nase. Wenn er so flach liegt, macht es den Eindruck, als würden ihn diese Pflanzen überragen. Vor ihm tut sich ein Mikrokosmos auf, eine kleine Welt, die für Lebewesen, die ihr ganzes Leben lang Max' aktuelle Perspektive haben, wie eine riesige Stadt wirken muss.

„Wie 'Das große Krabbeln' oder so.“

Ja, Leon versteht ihn. An den Film hat er auch gerade gedacht.

„Ich habe mich früher gern ins Gras gelegt. Vor allem nach dem Training, wenn ich darauf gewartet habe, dass mich jemand abholen kommt. Dann habe ich so ins Gras geschaut und mir vorgestellt, was in dieser Welt so los ist.“

Von Leon kommt ein Brummen. Ein verständnisvolles Brummen, kein zustimmendes Brummen – wahrscheinlich war er für so etwas zu groß.  
Trotzdem verharrt er so, wie es Max ihm angeordnet hat, mit dem Gesicht knapp über dem Boden, und starrt weiter in das niedrige Gestrüpp vor ihnen. Es dauert etwas, bis er sich wieder zu Wort meldet.

„Ich find's so schön hier.“

Hier... Das ist dann wohl eher allgemein gehalten. Ihr aktueller Platz ist nicht gerade so, dass er diese Bezeichnung verdient – dafür ist es hier zu karg. Aber wenn man Schottland allgemein nimmt, dann kann Max zustimmen.

„Ich fühle mich hier echt frei.“

Okay, jetzt wird Max neugierig. Auch diese Aussage kann er nachvollziehen, ihm geht es ja genauso – aber dass Leon so fühlt, ist dann doch noch mal etwas anderes. Dass Max sich befreit fühlt, war eingeplant, das war das Ziel der Reise, aber Leon?

„Was hast du Belastendes zurückgelassen?“

Max hat keinerlei Hemmungen, das Thema anzusprechen. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil sie in diesem Urlaub über alles reden, vor allem jedoch, weil Leon seine Geschichte kennt. Leon weiß genau, warum Max die Reise so sehr genießt.   
Andersherum ist das nicht so. Er hat zuerst darauf getippt, dass Leon einfach Spaß haben wollte, doch das, was er gerade gesagt hat, klingt mehr danach, dass auch er etwas zurückgelassen hat. Diesen Eindruck hat Max schon etwas länger und er verstärkt sich immer mehr.

„Das Übliche halt.“

Das Übliche. Mh. Okay. Und deshalb guckt er so angestrengt in die Büsche und weigert sich, Max anzusehen? Nein, da ist etwas im Busch. Also, im übertragenen Sinne – er denkt nicht, dass Leon gerade eine Schlange entdeckt hat.  
Leon merkt, dass er nicht allzu überzeugend wirkt. Er versucht, sich weiter herauszuwinden.

„Ich musste halt mal raus.“  
„Warum?“

Wieder druckst er herum. Dann kommt endlich mal eine brauchbare Auskunft.

„Weil ich Gefühle für jemanden habe. Ist gerade ein bisschen schwierig.“

So. Damit ist es heraus – mehr Info bekommt Max nicht, das spürt er. Also lässt er es einfach darauf beruhen. Zumindest, was das Gespräch angeht.

Er hebt den Kopf, so weit, dass er über das Gestrüpp blicken kann. Jetzt sieht er auch wieder das Meer, sieht, wie sich die Wellen am schmalen Streifen Sandstrand brechen. Doch das lenkt ihn nicht davon ab, dass Leons Aussage wie ein Schlag in den Magen war und das miese Gefühl einfach nicht abzieht.

Es liegt daran, dass er bis gerade eben gedacht hat, dass Leon als sein Kumpel und Unterstützer dabei ist und er jetzt herausgefunden hat, dass Leon das als Flucht genutzt hat. Ganz klar. Das muss es sein, das klingt logisch.  
Doch das ist nicht alles und das kann er nicht einfach so verdrängen. Irgendwie liegt es auch ein bisschen daran, dass Leon Gefühle für jemanden hat. Es gibt eine Person, die, wenn sie es darauf anlegen würde, Leon haben könnte. Und dieser Gedanke macht ihn eifersüchtig. Sie stehen sich so nah, erst recht seit dem Urlaub – es wäre so unfair, wenn jemand ihm einfach so Leon wegschnappen würde.

Auch Leon sagt nichts mehr. Nicht etwa, weil es nichts zu sagen gibt – die Stimmung ist plötzlich ganz komisch zwischen ihnen. Und als sie schweigend nebeneinander den Berg herunter zurück zum Auto laufen, wird Max bewusst, dass das hier einem Streit bis jetzt am nächsten kommt.

~*~*~


	17. bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bis jetzt war bei den beiden Schnuckern alles recht friedlich... Zeit, das zu ändern. :D

~*~*~

Auch am nächsten Tag ist die Stimmung noch angespannt. Sie reden kaum, weniger als sonst, die Selbstverständlichkeit ging ihnen verloren.  
Doch dann verirrt sich Max' Blick auf die Tankanzeige und ihm wird bewusst, dass sich das gleich ändert – dass ihnen gleich nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als miteinander zu sprechen.

„Leon? Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem.“

Leon schreckt auf, er schlägt sich dabei den Kopf an der Scheibe an. Daran, dass er darauf verzichtet, sich darüber zu beklagen, erkennt Max, wie flehend seine Stimme geklungen haben muss.  
Hysterisch ist er noch nicht. Aber das kann sich nur noch um Minuten halten.

„Wir haben keinen Sprit mehr.“

Sofort beugt Leon sich zu ihm hinüber, um ebenfalls die Tankanzeige unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch das ändert nichts – der Zeiger verharrt stur auf der Null. Wenn sie Glück haben, kommen sie noch ein paar Kilometer weit, aber...  
Synchron schnellen ihre Köpfe nach oben.. Und auch hier sehen sie das Gleiche – nämlich nichts. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Häuser ein Stück von ihnen entfernt.

Leon ist meistens der optimistischere von ihnen und diese Rolle übernimmt er auch jetzt wieder. Kurz legt er seine Hand auf die von Max.

„Bis da vorne schaffen wir es noch. Da können wir im Notfall auch hinlaufen.“  
„Und dann?“

Ja, da ist sie, die leichte Panik. Wie soll er auch anders, wenn ihnen ein Stranden in der Pampa bevorsteht?  
Mann, wie konnte ihnen das passieren? Bis jetzt hat es doch immer wunderbar geklappt mit dem Tanken. Aber ausgerechnet hier geht ihnen der Sprit aus.

„Dann besorgen wir Benzin.“  
„Das Kaff sieht aber nicht danach aus, als würde es da eine Tankstelle geben.“

Leons Gesicht verzieht sich kurz und Max weiß, dass er das gleiche denkt. Ihre Chancen darauf, bei den Häusern Sprit zu bekommen, stehen verdammt schlecht.  
Doch dann ist umgehend der Optimist zurück.

„Erst mal müssen wir zum Dorf. Dann schauen wir weiter. Willst du weiterfahren? Ich denke, das wäre besser – du fährst sparsamer.“

Sparsamer im Sinne von 'besser', ganz klar. Leon fährt nicht besonders gut und jetzt, wo es auf jeden Tropfen Benzin ankommt, kann er sogar dazu stehen. Oder tut er das, um Max aufzumuntern?  
Wie dem auch sei: Er schöpft tatsächlich etwas Hoffnung. Max konzentriert sich nun nicht mehr darauf, was sie nachher machen sollen – im Augenblick ist nur wichtig, dass er den Landy so weit wie möglich bekommt.

Es klappt. Sie schaffen es tatsächlich bis zu den Häusern. Und mehr wollen sie gar nicht.  
Max lässt den Landy an den Straßenrand rollen, dann schließt er die Augen und atmet tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnet, sieht er, dass Leon ihn angrinst und es ist nur teilweise auf die Erleichterung zurückzuführen, dass er das Grinsen erwidert.

„Wir haben es geschafft.“

Einen kurzen Moment kostet er den Triumph aus. Doch dann kehrt die kritische Stimme in seinem Kopf zurück.

„Und jetzt? Eine Tanke gibt es hier nicht.“

Das ist schnell geklärt – man hat von hier aus das ganze Dorf im Blick. Sollte hier nicht zufällig ein Anwohner eine Zapfsäule im Garten haben, gibt es hier kein Benzin zu kaufen.

„Jetzt suchen wir jemanden und fragen nach Hilfe.“

Auch dieser Plan ist nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Die Hauptstraße ist leer. Aber bevor er das anmerken kann, legt Leon den Finger auf die Lippen und kurbelt mit der anderen Hand sein Fenster herunter.  
Tatsache, es gibt etwas zu hören. Das sind ganz eindeutig Kinderstimmen.

„Ich gehe rechts entlang, du links?“

~*~*~

„So, das ist unser Haus – Raelyn, Clyde, wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass ihr eure Fahrräder nicht im Gang parken sollt?“

Blaan, ein schlaksiger rothaariger Mann, läuft vor ihnen den Flur entlang. Alle paar Meter schiebt er mit dem Fuß etwas zur Seite und sieht seine Kinder, die um Leon und Max herum laufen, böse an. Die sind sich offenbar keiner Schuld bewusst und Max muss zugeben, dass er ein bisschen Verständnis für sie hat. Ihr Vater macht einen so friedlichen und entspannten Eindruck, da würde es ihm als Kind auch schwer fallen, die nötige Motivation zum Aufräumen zu entwickeln.

Als sie die Siedlung nach einem Helfer durchsucht haben, sind sie auf diese Familie gestoßen. Leon war der erste, der sie entdeckt hat – die drei Kinder waren die, die sie vom Auto aus gehört haben. Sie haben auf der Straße Fußball gespielt, da musste Leon nur seinem Gehör folgen. Weil die drei aber nicht wussten, wo genau ihr Vater gerade ist, hat er sich einfach zu ihnen gesellt und mit ihnen gekickt.  
Max' Suche dagegen blieb erst einmal erfolglos. Erst, als er sich auf dem Weg zu Leon gemacht hat, ist ihm Blaan begegnet, der passenderweise ebenfalls zu den Kindern wollte. Als sie aufeinander getroffen sind, hat sich herausgestellt, dass Leon sein Reisebegleiter ist und Blaan der Vater von Leons Spielkameraden.

Blaan war es auch, der ihnen aus ihrer Not geholfen hat. Er hat ihren Verdacht bestätigt, dass es hier keine Möglichkeit gibt, an Benzin zu kommen, dann hat er sich dazu bereit erklärt, mit Max und einem Reservekanister zur nächsten Tankstelle zu fahren. Leon hat währenddessen die Kinder bei Laune gehalten. War tatsächlich eine echt wichtige Aufgabe – Blaan wollte seine Kinder nicht unbeaufsichtigt zurücklassen, da kamen Leon, seine pädagogischen Fähigkeiten und seine Fußballkünste gerade recht.

So kamen sie zu dem benötigten Benzin. Die Fahrt hat etwas länger gedauert als erwartet, aber Blaan erwies sich als echt angenehmer Fahrer. Und als sie zurückgekehrt sind, wollten seine zwei Jungs und sein Mädchen Leon nicht mehr gehen lassen. Also hat Blaan sie zum Abendessen eingeladen.  
Eigentlich sogar noch mehr. Er hat ihnen eine Unterkunft angeboten und seinen Nachwuchs damit zum Jubeln gebracht. Doch Max und Leon haben abgelehnt. Der Landy ist so bequem, da ist es nicht nötig, der Familie Umstände zu machen – egal wie sehr sie beteuern, dass ihre Übernachtung kaum Umstände machen würde. Das Abendessen wollten sie jedoch nicht ausschlagen und als Leon die vorsichtige Frage geäußert hat, ob sie die Übernachtung vielleicht gegen eine Dusche austauschen könnten, war Max ihm echt dankbar.  
Endlich vernünftig duschen! So spaßig es auch in der Wildnis sein mag, Max freut sich echt auf diesen Luxus. Das braucht er jetzt einfach, danach können sie ruhig wieder tagelang durch die Pampa reisen.

Sie folgen Blaan in einen Raum, der sich beim Betreten als Küche herausstellt. Okay, Küche ist untertrieben – es ist eine sehr geräumige Küche und auf der anderen Seite der freistehenden Arbeitszeile befindet sich ein noch geräumigeres Esszimmer. Die Kinder stürmen sofort in den Essbereich und wuseln dort hin und her, während Blaan seinen Platz am Herd einnimmt. Sie sind ein eingespieltes Team, das merkt man schnell – die Kinder decken den Tisch und richten Zutaten für das Essen her, während Blaan kocht.  
Es gibt nichts besonderes zu essen, hat Blaan angekündigt. Nichts typisch Schottisches, wie er bedauernd gemeint hat, sondern nur Spaghetti. Aber auch das war kein Problem für die deutschen Gäste – für sie ist es ja schon ein Fortschritt, wenn es ein Gericht aus zwei verschiedenen Töpfen gibt.

„Können wir irgendetwas helfen?“  
„Ja. Ihr könnt euch hinsetzen. Was wollt ihr zu trinken?“

Ninian, der Älteste der drei, reagiert umgehend auf das Kopfnicken seines Vaters. Er schiebt sich zwischen Leon und Max, greift nach ihren Händen und zieht sie hinüber zum Esstisch.

„Auf Mamas Platz und auf den freien Platz?“  
„Ja, genau.“

Die Mutter der drei Wirbelwinde ist nicht da, das hat Max schon auf der Fahrt erfahren. Dort hat Blaan ihm auch die Hintergründe erklärt. Seine Frau arbeitet unter der Woche in Glasgow und kommt nur am Wochenende nach Hause. Sie ist die Hauptverdienerin in der Familie und da sie nicht wollten, dass ihre Kinder beengt in der Großstadt aufwachsen, ist Blaan mit Ninian, Raelyn und Clyde hier geblieben, in diesem Dorf, in ihrem eigenem geräumigen Haus.

Ninian zeigt ihnen ihre Plätze, sie nehmen dort Platz. Dann tauschen sie sich kurz mit Blaan über ihre Getränkewünsche aus. Viel Zeit zum Durchatmen bleibt ihnen nicht – gerade, als sie einen belustigten Blick austauschen, rutscht Raelyn auf den Stuhl neben Leon und zupft ihn am Ärmel, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Der Besuch bei der lebhaften Familie ist echt turbulent. Aber nicht nur das: Max hat das Gefühl, dass der Besuch und die vorhergehende Zitterpartie im Landy ihn und Leon wieder etwas näher zusammengerückt hat. Das miese Gefühl wurde endlich verdrängt.

~*~*~


	18. sandcastle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zurzeit machen die Idioten, die sich meine Lieblingsmannschaft schimpfen, es echt spannend. Immerhin kann ich so Spiele von anderen Mannschaften verfolgen und mitfiebern, in der Hoffnung, dass auch andere Mannschaften so viel Mist bauen wie meine... :D

~*~*~

Aus dem Fenster des Landys können sie das Haus ihrer schottischen Gastfamilie sehen – Blaan hat ihnen den Parkplatz vor seinem Haus angeboten und sie haben dankend angenommen. So konnten sich die Kinder noch einmal von ihnen verabschieden – sie haben ihnen von einem der Fenster aus zugewunken.

Nun liegen sie im Bett und beobachten, wie ein Licht nach dem anderen ausgeht. Es ist Schlafenszeit für den Nachwuchs. Blaan hat schon angemerkt, dass es heute wesentlich einfacher sein wird, die Rasselbande ins Bett zu bekommen, nachdem Max und Leon erzählt haben, dass sie nach dem Abendessen schlafen gehen werden. Sieht danach aus, als hätte vor allem Leon eine kleine Vorbildrolle für die drei übernommen.

Auch Leon hat das Haus und die Lichter beobachtet. Nun, wo nur noch das Licht im Esszimmer einen Lichtkegel in den Garten wirft, dreht er sich zur Seite, so dass er Max ansehen kann. Er tastet über seinem Kopf umher, bis er gefunden hat, was er gesucht hat.  
Ein kleiner Plastikbeutel, so fest zugeknotet, dass er seine Zähne einsetzen muss, um ihn zu öffnen. Dann holt er etwas heraus und hält es Max direkt vor den Mund.

„Probier' mal.“  
„Was ist das?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schnappt Max nach dem kleinen Ding zwischen Leons Fingern. Ah, schmeckt etwas süß, hauptsächlich sauer und... Eine Beere, dürfte eine Beere oder eine ähnliche Frucht sein.  
Leon bestätigt ihm diesen Verdacht.

„Ist irgendeine Beere, die hier wächst.“  
„Sicher, dass die nicht giftig sind?“  
„Ja, klar, sonst hätte ich sie dir nicht gegeben.“

Na, ob das nach ihrer Funkstille noch so selbstverständlich war... Egal. Die Funkstille ist beendet, Max ist froh darüber, also denkt er nicht mehr groß darüber nach.

„Die Zwerge haben mir gezeigt, welche essbar sind und welche nicht. Sie haben sich echt viel Mühe gegeben – bei jeder nicht essbaren Beere haben sie mir fünf Minuten lang und mit allen möglichen Worten erklärt, dass ich die Finger davon lassen soll.“  
„Ihr habt also doch noch etwas anderes getan als Fußball zu spielen?“

Leon lacht leise, während er eine weitere Beere aus dem Beutel holt und sie Max in den Mund schiebt. Er wehrt sich nicht – die Beeren sind lecker und inzwischen ist es so dunkel im Auto, dass er ganz froh darüber ist, dass sie sich die Übergabe sparen.

„Natürlich. Ich habe mich weitergebildet, während du dich in der Gegend herumgetrieben hast.“  
„Ey, ich habe Benzin besorgt!“

Max überlegt kurz, ob er mal eben seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne schieben soll, um Leon in die Finger zu beißen. Doch dann verschwindet Leons Hand auch schon wieder und kehrt kurz darauf mit einer weiteren Beere zurück. Das besänftigt ihn ein bisschen.  
Eine Weile lang liegen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander. Immer wieder raschelt die Tüte, wenn Leon nach einer weiteren Beere greift, abwechselnd hört man ihr Kauen, abgesehen davon ist es nun ruhig.  
Solange, bis Leon wieder das Wort ergreift. Doch trotz der Pause hat er sich offensichtlich nicht überlegt, was er wie sagen möchte. Er druckst herum, schafft es nicht, die Wörter zu einem Satz zu verbinden.

„Max... Ich... Das war...“

Wieder raschelt die Tüte. Dann klappt es doch noch mit dem vollständigen Satz.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dir hier bin.“

Als wollte er eine Antwort von Max vermeiden, schiebt er ihm eine weitere Beere in den Mund. Und seine Finger verharren einen Moment zu lange auf seinen Lippen.

~*~*~

„Hey, es ist gar nicht mal so kalt, wie ich gedacht hätte!“

Max schlingt die Arme um seinen schlotternden Oberkörper, er sieht hinüber zu Leon, der schon ein paar Schritte mehr hinein ins Meer gemacht hat.

„Halt die Fresse.“

Leon lacht unbekümmert, während er einfach weiterläuft. So, als hätte das Wasser Badewannentemperatur. Und er belässt es nicht dabei. Er dreht sich um und spritzt etwas Wasser in seine Richtung. Na super, jetzt ist er noch nasser.  
Was Max nicht zugeben würde, ist, dass ihm die Attacke tatsächlich hilft. Da er jetzt auch obenherum nass ist, fällt es ihm nicht mehr ganz so schwer, ins Wasser zu gehen und es fühlt sich nicht mehr ganz so kalt an. Und dann kommt natürlich noch dazu, dass ihn der Rachegedanke ins Wasser treibt. Schließlich lässt er sich nicht einfach so nassmachen.  
So angetrieben, schafft er es dann doch noch, so weit ins Wasser zu gehen, dass er sich hineinfallen lassen und losschwimmen kann. Ein paar Schwimmzüge und er hat sich allmählich an die Temperatur gewöhnt.

Auch Leon ist nun damit fertig, vorsichtige Schritte ins Wasser zu wagen. Sieht allerdings nicht wirklich nach Schwimmzügen aus, was er da macht – eher nach Hundepaddeln.  
Zeit für seine Rache, beschließt Max. Er schwimmt näher zu Leon, dann macht er einen Satz und stürzt sich auf ihn. Es klappt, er schafft es, Leon unter Wasser zu drücken.  
Natürlich lässt der sich das nicht gefallen. Kaum ist er prustend und tropfnass aufgetaucht, versucht er, seine Arme um Max zu schlingen, um ihn ebenfalls unterzutauchen. Max kann gerade noch so ausweichen, doch dann erwischt Leon ihn an den Füßen und damit ist er chancenlos – was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass er sich nicht noch weiter wehrt. Und obwohl ein bisschen Spaß dadurch verloren ging, dass sie nun beide von oben bis unten nass sind, entsteht eine Rangelei.

Max ist unerbittlich. Obwohl Leon durch den Größenunterschied einen ganz deutlichen Vorteil hat, kämpft er weiter und schafft es so immer wieder, Leons Kopf unter Wasser zu drücken. Leider lässt Leon das nicht einfach so über sich ergehen und so muss auch Max hin und wieder Wasser schlucken. Ist ziemlich unangenehm, aber aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage.  
Zumindest solange nicht, bis sie sich mal wieder umklammern und Max bewusst wird, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Sie haben beide eine Latte.

Scheiße. Wieso? Und... Was jetzt?  
Er reagiert erstaunlich schnell. Umgehend stößt er sich von Leon ab, entfernt sich ein Stück von ihm. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verrät ihm, dass dieses kleine – oder eben doch nicht mehr ganz so kleine – Detail auch Leon nicht entgangen ist.  
Irgendwie muss er die Situation retten. Bevor es so richtig unangenehm wird.

„Wetten, dass ich länger unter Wasser bleiben kann als du?“

Zum Glück beißt Leon sofort an. Erleichterung breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das ist ganz deutlich zu erkennen, auch wenn das darauf folgende Grinsen noch etwas gezwungen wirkt.

„Niemals.“

Mit dieser Bemerkung taucht Leon ab, Max folgt umgehend. Und damit ist für Max klar, dass das Thema abgehakt und vergessen ist.

~*~*~


	19. parmesan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch hier ist es an der Zeit, euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen! ♥  
> (Ich hoffe, eure Lieben beschenken euch schöner als mich eine gewisse Mannschaft... Husthust.)

~*~*~

So ganz vergessen ist die Panne bei der Wasserrauferei dann doch nicht. Zwischen ihnen schon – das war kein Thema mehr bei ihnen und sie haben sich danach ziemlich normal verhalten. Ganz aus dem Kopf bekommen hat Max sie jedoch nicht. Und jetzt sitzt er hier, ein Stück abseits vom Jeep, und denkt darüber nach.

Eigentlich sammeln sie Feuerholz. Heute ist wieder ein kleiner Feiertag – sie haben Würstchen besorgt und es weht kein Wind, so dass sie es wagen können, ein Lagerfeuer zu machen. Ist ein schöner Ausgleich zu dem Dosenfutter, das sie sonst konsumieren. Allerdings hat Max beschlossen, dass die Stecken, die er bis jetzt gesammelt hat, erst einmal ausreichend sind und dass er sich ruhig eine Pause gönnen kann.  
Diese Pause benötigt er dringend. Nicht deshalb, weil es so anstrengend ist, Holz zu sammeln, sondern weil er seine Gedanken sortieren muss. Schon den ganzen Tag über lungern die Gedanken im Hintergrund herum und plagen ihn.

Was würde ihm ein Freund sagen, wenn er von der Situation erzählen würde?  
Normalerweise wäre dieser Freund Leon. Den kann er aber, wenn es um dieses Thema geht, schlecht um Rat fragen, also muss er das mit sich selbst ausmachen. Oder mit einem imaginären Freund und Ratgeber, wie auch immer.  
Eigentlich ist es nicht schlimm, sagt ihm sein ausgedachter, neutraler Kumpel. Leon ist ein ansehnlicher Kerl, da kann das schon passieren. Aber bedeutet das, dass er auf Männer steht? Bedeutet das, dass er mehr von Leon will?, fragt Max zurück und bringt damit seinen neugewonnen Freund wieder aus dem Konzept. Darauf findet er nämlich keine Antwort.

Verdammt, so kommt er nicht weiter. Es gibt keine passende Antwort auf seine Fragen, er kann das nicht logisch ergründen, nicht im Moment, nicht einmal, wenn er versucht, neutral an die Sache heranzugehen.  
Und dann fasst Max einfach einen Beschluss. Er wird loslassen, die Fragen einfach fallen lassen. Ihr Urlaub ist so schön, er fühlt sich so frei, er will wegen einer solchen Banalität – er ignoriert das Stimmchen, das fragt, ob es wirklich eine Banalität ist – diese Lockerheit nicht zerstören.  
Und... Alles zwischen ihnen hat sich einfach so entwickelt, es hat seinen Fluss, sie finden schon ihren Weg. Was passiert, passiert, da muss er sich keinen Kopf machen. Auch nicht darüber, wie Leon die Sache sieht.

Zufrieden mit dieser Erkenntnis steht Max auf und rafft seinen Feuerholzvorrat zusammen. Mit dieser Lösung kann er leben. Einfach den Kopf ausschalten und weitermachen... Ja, das ist gut.

~*~*~

„Leon? Ich habe einen ganz blöden Verdacht.“  
„Mh?“

Sie liegen am Rand einer Klippe, haben sich dort fast schon häuslich eingerichtet. Sämtliche Decken, die sie dabei haben, haben sie hierher mitgenommen – sie sind aber auch nötig, weil es mittlerweile in der Nacht frisch wird und hier an der Klippe erst recht. Also haben sie sich eingewickelt und nun liegen sie schon seit mehreren Stunden hier.

Und warum das Ganze? Ganz einfach. Als sie ihren Proviant auffüllen wollten, sind sie auf einen kleinen Laden gestoßen, in dem es neben einer sehr überschaubaren Lebensmittelabteilung allen möglichen anderen Krimskrams gab, hauptsächlich aus dem Outdoor-Bereich. Wandern, Fischen, Jagen... Sie haben sich spaßeshalber ein bisschen dort umgesehen und das hat der Besitzer des Ladens, ein kleiner, älterer Mann mit Latzhose und Holzfällerhemd, das er kaum noch ausgefüllt hat, als Interesse gedeutet. Er hat sie also in ein Gespräch verwickelt, hat ihnen ein bisschen von der Gegend erzählt, in der sie sich gerade befinden.  
Und dann kam die Sache mit den Puffins.

Immer wieder auf dieser Reise stellen sie fest, dass ihre Sprachkenntnisse nicht unbedingt schlecht sind – sie haben einfach nur die falschen Wörter gelernt. Immer wieder stoßen sie an ihre Grenzen und das, was sie sagen könnten, kann man im Alltag meistens nicht brauchen. Trotzdem bereuen sie nicht, kein Wörterbuch mitgebracht zu haben, bis jetzt haben sie es immer fertig gebracht, sich irgendwie mit Händen und Füßen zu verständigen und auf die gleiche Weise ihre einheimischen Gesprächspartner zu verstehen – so auch in diesem Fall. Als der alte Mann begann, von den Puffins zu erzählen, waren sie erst einmal ein bisschen überfordert, doch dann hat er ihnen ein Foto gezeigt und es wurde klar, was er meint.  
Papageientaucher. Lustige kleine Vögel, die wohl in Schottland und vor allem in dieser Gegend heimisch sind.

Bis dahin war das Gespräch eher uninteressant für sie. War alles ganz nett zu hören, aber nicht wirklich informativ. Das hat sich geändert, als der Ladenbesitzer auf die Papageientaucher zu sprechen kam. Denn während Wildjagd und Angeln eher nichts war, was sie demnächst machen wollten, war Vögel beobachten schon eher in ihrem Interesse – vor allem Papageientaucher.  
Sie waren begeistert, der Verkäufer war begeistert und hat sie mit allem ausgestattet, was man benötigt, um diese Vögel zu beobachten. Ferngläser, eine detaillierte Karte, auf der er ihnen eingezeichnet hat, wo sie die Tierchen am besten sehen können, sogar ein Beutel mit Futter, um sie noch näher zu sich zu locken... Hat sich ziemlich geläppert, sie haben eine größere Summe in dem Laden gelassen, aber das war es ihnen wert – sie waren gleichermaßen Feuer und Flamme dafür, Papageientaucher zu beobachten.

Und jetzt liegen sie seit mehreren Stunden hier und haben noch keinen einzigen Papageientaucher gesehen. Nur Möwen, Möwen, Möwen und ein paar andere Vögel, für die ihr Vogelwissen nicht ausreicht.

„Ich glaube, der Alte hat uns abgezockt und es gibt die Papageientaucher doch nur auf den Inseln.“

Leon lässt seinen Kopf sinken, er drückt ihn in die Decke, die er vor sich zu einem Berg zusammengerafft hat. Max meint, ein ersticktes Lachen zu hören.  
Dann taucht er wieder auf.

„Und wir waren so dumm und sind darauf hereingefallen.“

~*~*~


	20. cotton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel - schon wieder? Ich habe es ja angekündigt - zu Weihnachten sollte es Geschenke regnen und das kann ich nun einmal am besten mit Updates :D
> 
> Das ist gleichzeitig auch das vorletzte Kapitel dieser kleinen Schottland-Reise. Das Abschlusskapitel wird es im neuen Jahr geben - daher wünsche ich euch hiermit nicht nur schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage, sondern auch gleich einen guten Rutsch!  
> Wir sehen uns dann drüben wieder. ♥

~*~*~

Von Nacht zu Nacht wird es kälter. Tagsüber merkt man nichts davon, da können sie sich meistens nicht über das Wetter beklagen – es ist angenehm warm und mehr haben sie nicht erwartet. Schottland ist ja nicht unbedingt für permanente Hitze bekannt.  
Doch in der Nacht fällt die Temperatur immer ab. Einmal haben sie sogar schon eine kleine Eisblume an einer Fensterscheibe des Landys entdeckt.

Es ist zu kalt für ihre Ausstattung. Vor allem, weil Leon, der Frischluftfanatiker, darauf besteht, dass zumindest ein bisschen Durchzug im Auto herrscht. Gut, zugegebenermaßen ist es echt unangenehm, wenn sie nicht lüften, da wird es nämlich ziemlich stickig. Hilft jedoch auch nicht wirklich gegen die Kälte.  
Sie haben ihre eigene Methode entwickelt, trotzdem nicht zu frieren. Ohne Absprache, es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Es ist kalt, ihre Körper sind warm, da ist es die logische Konsequenz, dass sie gegenseitig ihre Nähe suchen. Und mittlerweile sind sie soweit, dass sie kuscheln, sobald sie sich in ihr Bett verkrochen haben.

Ja, anfänglich war es echt komisch. Doch schon alleine wenn Max daran denkt, was die Alternative dazu wäre – nämlich frieren -, findet er es nicht mehr komisch. Außerdem...  
Ist schon irgendwie schön. Also macht Max es wie so oft auf ihrer Reise. Er lässt die Gedanken Gedanken sein, lässt sich lieber von seiner Intuition leiten. Und die sagt ihm, dass es voll okay ist, in Leons Armen zu liegen.

Auch heute ist wieder eine solche kalte Nacht. Nur ein bisschen anders als sonst.  
Normalerweise hilft ihre Aufwärmaktion. Sie schlafen immer recht zügig ein, sobald sie die Arme umeinander geschlungen haben. Heute jedoch nicht. Max liegt schon die ganze Zeit wach und Leons Atemzüge klingen danach, als würde es seinem Bettnachbarn genauso gehen.  
An der Kälte liegt es nicht, von ihr spürt er nichts. Ihr Hauptziel haben sie mit der Aufwärmaktion erreicht. Es ist auch nicht wirklich unangenehm, wach zu sein – schon alleine deshalb, weil Max weiß, dass er ausschlafen kann, solange er will. Sie liegen einfach Arm in Arm beieinander und alles ist gut.

Dann merkt Max, dass Leon wirklich wach ist. Er rutscht hin und her, verändert seine Position ein bisschen. Max spürt das hauptsächlich – dank ihrer Vorhänge ist es stockdunkel im Landy. Nur ganz vage Umrisse sind erkennbar.  
Dass Leons Kopf sich, kaum dass er eine scheinbar passende Position gefunden hat, auf ihn zubewegt, kann er gerade noch so ausmachen.

Leon kommt immer näher. Max spürt seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, merkt, wie Leon kurz innehält. Und dann...  
Dann versucht Leon, ihn zu küssen. Plötzlich pressen sich seine Lippen auf Max' Mundwinkel, ganz kurz, aber fest. So kurz, dass er schon wieder vorbei ist, bis Max so richtig überrissen hat, was hier gerade passiert – passiert ist.  
Leon hat ihn geküsst. Oder er hat es zumindest versucht – wird wohl hauptsächlich die Dunkelheit gewesen sein, die ihn daran gehindert hat, ihn richtig zu küssen, vielleicht hat auch seine Unsicherheit etwas dazu beigetragen.

Denn unsicher ist Leon auf jeden Fall. Spätestens jetzt. Er zieht sich zurück, versucht, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Rein intuitiv hält Max ihn fest, hält ihn bei sich, während er sich darum bemüht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Geht ziemlich schwer, wenn Leon währenddessen von ihm wegrutschen will und sein Herz so rast.  
Schließlich gibt Max auf. Er muss nicht ergründen, warum Leon das getan hat, warum er das ausgerechnet jetzt getan hat, was das für sie bedeutet, wie er am besten reagiert. Es geht nur darum, was sein Gefühl ihm sagt.

Max zieht Leon näher zu sich, merkt, wie dabei sein Widerstand bröckelt. Dann legt er die Hände auf seine Wangen, streicht mit den Fingern darüber, bis er die Mundwinkel ertastet.  
So schafft er es, einen wesentlich besser koordinierten Kuss aufzunehmen. Und damit verschwindet Leons Widerstand endgültig – kurz seufzt er, bevor er sich an Max schmiegt und den Kuss einfach erwidert.  
Es ist gut. Max fühlt sich wohl. Und das ist die Hauptsache.

~*~*~


	21. daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun ist es also an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen... Die Jungs und damit auch wir sind am Ende unserer kleinen Reise angelangt.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Zeit mit Max, Leon und mir - ich fand es sehr schön, euch mit dabei zu haben ♥
> 
> Auf dass man sich wiederliest! (Spätestens bei einer Geschichte die noch in meinem Vorrat schlummert? Mit Max und Leon als Nebencharaktere - und als Paar, natürlich :D)

~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen sind die Gedanken zurück. Und diesmal lassen sie sich nicht so einfach abfertigen.  
Er hat Leon geküsst. Sie haben sich geküsst.  
Was nun?

Erst einmal aufstehen. Max rappelt sich auf, dann bemerkt er, dass die andere Bettseite leer ist und die Kofferraumtüre des Landys offen steht. Leon ist offensichtlich schon auf den Beinen.  
Tatsache. Als er den Kopf beim Kofferraum herausstreckt, sieht er, dass Leon sich gerade das Gesicht im kleinen Bach, der ein Stück von ihrem Parkplatz entfernt entlang fließt, wäscht.

Und vielleicht ist es doch nicht nötig, sich Gedanken zu machen. Denn bei Leons Anblick und der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht spürt Max, wie sich Wärme in seinem Bauch und seiner Brust ausbreitet und seine Mundwinkel automatisch nach oben wandern.

Max kramt seine Klamotten zusammen, er streift sie sich über, bevor auch er aussteigt. Seine Schritte führen ihn hinüber zu dem Bach – zu Leon. Der sieht ihm schon entgegen und als er bei ihm ankommt, begrüßt er ihn mit einem Nicken. Während Max seine Arme um sich schlingt, nickt er zurück.  
Noch steht die Sonne nicht besonders hoch am Himmel. Sie kam noch nicht so recht dazu, die Temperatur etwas aufzudrehen und das merkt man. Dafür ist die Luft klar und frisch, neben ihnen plätschert der Bach und Leon lächelt ihn an und die Haare auf seinen Armen stellen sich auf, sogar unter dem Pulli.

Max hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Wann genau, kann er nicht sagen – ob ihm schon im Auto klar war, dass er so etwas wie letzte Nacht öfter haben will oder ob er sich dessen erst auf dem Weg hierher oder erst bei Leons Lächeln bewusst wurde. Aber es ist Fakt, es steht fest – er will mehr davon, er will mehr Leon. Will wieder von ihm gehalten werden, will ihn wieder küssen, will wieder kurz vor dem Einschlafen Leons Lippen auf seiner Stirn fühlen.  
Und Leon? Was will Leon?  
Max ist erstaunlich siegessicher. Wie soll er auch anders, bei diesen Indizien? Es war schließlich Leon, der angefangen hat – Leon hat den ersten Kuss initiiert oder es zumindest versucht. Und sein Lächeln...

Noch ein kleiner Schritt und er steht direkt vor Leon. Noch während er die Hände aus dem Beutel seines Pullovers zieht, legt Leon seine Arme schon um ihn und zieht ihn noch näher an sich.  
Auch am Tag sind Leons Küsse schön.

~*~*~

Seit ihren ersten Küssen und dem stillen Übereinkommen, so weiterzumachen, sind sie noch schweigsamer geworden. Irgendwie sind jetzt noch weniger Worte nötig, um sich zu verstehen. Es reicht Max völlig, Leon bei sich zu haben, seine Blicke zu bemerken, seine Nähe zu spüren. Da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen.  
Auch im Moment nicht. Für heute Nacht haben sie ihr Lager auf einer Ebene aufgeschlagen, direkt neben einem Baumstamm, der dort herumliegt, warum auch immer. Er bietet eine echt praktische Sitzmöglichkeit, also haben sie direkt davor einen Steinkreis geschlichtet und ein Lagerfeuer entfacht – allmählich können sie das richtig gut.

Dort sitzen sie nun. Die letzten Würstchen sind gegessen, das Geschirr steht unter dem Landy und wird gekonnt ignoriert. Und Leon... Leon hält ihn. Einen Arm hat er um ihn gelegt, der andere liegt quer über Max' Beinen, damit er seine Hand halten kann.  
Dann ist es aber doch an der Zeit, etwas zu sagen, befindet Leon.

„Weißt du noch unser Gespräch vor einer Weile? Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich von zuhause weg musste, um mal einen freien Kopf zu bekommen?“

Max nickt. Mehr muss er nicht tun – Leon spürt das, schließlich hat Max den Kopf an seine Brust gebettet.  
Ja, an dieses Gespräch erinnert er sich noch sehr gut. Rückblickend war das der Tiefpunkt der Reise, das Schweigen damals war ein verdammt unangenehmes. Er war so eifersüchtig...  
Nachdem er diese Bestätigung von Max bekommen hat, fährt Leon fort.

„Ich habe schon zuhause Gefühle für dich entwickelt, irgendwie. Und deshalb musste ich mal raus. Dachte, das ist vielleicht der Lagerkoller oder so etwas – ich kann mich ja nicht in einen Mann verlieben und erst recht nicht in meinen Heten-Kumpel. War vielleicht nicht unbedingt die ideale Lösung, ausgerechnet mit dir abzuhauen, aber es hat sich so angeboten und die Reise klang so geil, da wollte ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.“

Leons Finger streicheln sanft über seine Schulter, das Kribbeln in Max' Bauch wird wieder stärker und das teilt er Leon mit, indem er seine Hand etwas fester drückt.

„Vielleicht war es auch mein Unterbewusstsein, das wollte, dass ich dich auch in der Sommerpause an meiner Seite habe.“  
„Und du hast das nicht realisiert?“  
„Nein, ich wollte einfach nicht. Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass da etwas war, aber...“

Max lächelt leicht. Irgendwie ist der Gedanke echt schön, dass er Leon schon seit einer Weile zum Verzweifeln bringt, weil er diese Gefühle in ihm auslöst. Ihn hat Leon ja auch ein bisschen fertig gemacht in der letzten Zeit.

„Ich habe mir erhofft, auf der Reise vielleicht eine Frau zu finden, die mich endlich überzeugt und die diese dummen Gedanken endlich stoppt – die mir zeigt, dass die Gefühle für dich nur ein Produkt von Langeweile oder so waren. Ich wollte das einfach nicht hinnehmen, dass du mir immer wichtiger geworden bist. Ich habe sogar gehofft... Oh Mann.“

Kurz nimmt Leon den Arm von seiner Schulter, um sein Gesicht in der nun freien Hand verbergen zu können. Sogar das schummrige Licht des Feuers, das mehr Schatten wirft, als es Licht gibt, zeigt, dass Leons Wangen sich rot verfärben.

„Ich habe sogar gehofft, dass Ivera diese Frau ist – einfach nur, weil sie eine Frau ist. So verzweifelt war ich. Aber dann war es sogar sie, die mir den Kopf zurecht gerückt hat.“

Max greift nach Leons anderer Hand und zieht sie zurück auf seine Schulter, so dass Leon quasi dazu gezwungen wird, den Arm um ihn zu legen. Er versteht und zieht Max näher an sich.

„Als du auf dem Klo warst, kam sie zu mir herüber und hat mich gefragt, ob du weißt, dass ich auf dich stehe. Es haben schon alleine meine Blicke ausgereicht, damit sie das bemerkt hat. Und das war ein Hinweis darauf, dass diese Gefühle doch mehr Substanz haben.“

Leon stand also auf ihn. So ein bisschen schon in Gelsenkirchen und dann... Als hätte Leon seine Gedanken gelesen, greift er genau diesen Punkt auf.

„Und dann die Nähe und alles... Die Gefühle haben sich nicht stoppen lassen. Im Gegenteil – sie haben sich immer weiter entwickelt. Eigentlich wurde es erst im Urlaub so richtig schlimm. Und dann... Dann habe ich mir gedacht, ich riskiere es einfach – und habe es vergeigt.“

Der Kuss, er meint den ersten Kuss. Wurmt ihn wohl immer noch ein bisschen, dass der in die Hose ging.  
Obwohl Max ganz genau weiß, dass Leon das unangenehm ist, lacht er, er kann einfach nicht anders. Und nach einem bemüht bösen Blick lacht sein Freund doch mit.  
Dann beschließt Max, ihn ein bisschen aufzumuntern, indem er ihm die Geschichte aus seiner Perspektive erzählt.

„Immerhin hast du etwas geahnt. Ich war komplett blank. Ich habe nur die Trennung gesehen und meinen Kumpel, der mit mir in den Urlaub fahren wollte. Es hat so lange gedauert, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass etwas anders ist – dass etwas gerade dabei ist, sich zu ändern.“

Wieder lacht Leon, er zieht ihn dabei noch näher an sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir uns beide ziemlich blöd angestellt haben.“

Max dreht den Kopf so, dass er Leons Lippen zu einem Kuss einfangen kann. Der geht bereitwillig darauf ein.  
Ja, darauf können sie sich einigen, definitiv. Sie haben beide ihre Zeit gebraucht, um auf ihre Art und Weise mit dem, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hat, zu arrangieren, aber sie haben es geschafft und das ist das, was zählt.

Max ist jetzt zufrieden. Er hätte nur noch einen kleinen Wunsch: Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte die Sommerpause noch ein paar Wochen dauern. Er will weiter mit Leon durch Schottland tuckern. Jetzt erst recht.

~*~*~

„Wie war eigentlich dein Urlaub, Kleiner?“

Benedikt schlägt ihm auf den Rücken. Dieser Schlag und seine Frage lassen Max aufschrecken. Bis gerade eben war er damit beschäftigt, sich anzuziehen und dabei immer wieder zu Leon hinüber zu sehen. Nichts gegen Ralles Reisebericht, aber als er begonnen hat, den fünften Tag am Strand detailliert zu beschreiben, wurde es doch ein bisschen langweilig.  
Wieder wandert sein Blick hinüber zu seinem Freund. Der hat die Frage offensichtlich mitbekommen – er hebt den Kopf und grinst Max an.  
Max erwidert das Grinsen, bevor er sich Benedikt zuwendet.

„Es war der beste Urlaub aller Zeiten.“


End file.
